Nouvelles d'Overwatch
by Dermenore
Summary: Cette œuvre est un recueil de nouvelles, chacune consacrée à un ou deux personnages d'Overwatch.
1. Introduction

Juste un petit message pour dire que chaque nouvelle peut se lire indépendamment.

 **Un mot (facultatif) pour ceux qui ont lu mes autres fan-fiction :**

Ces nouvelles ne sont pas dans la continuité de mes précédentes fan-fiction. C'est un « reboot », comme on dit. Cela me permet d'utiliser des personnages qui sont sortie après que j'ai commencé à écrire. Je peux aussi utiliser de nouvelles approches/interprétation pour certains personnages ou dans les relations qu'ils entretiennent. Mais noté que je peux aussi décider de garder la même que dans mes précédentes histoires.

Une autre modification, c'est que cette fois, je m'autorise à écrire qu'un personnage que j'ai créé puisse vaincre un des personnages du jeu. Vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, mais dans mes précédentes histoires, les personnages du jeu battaient toujours (en 1 contre 1) les personnages que j'avais créé.

Je me disais que vous étiez là pour lire une histoire sur Tracer, 76 ou autre et que vous ne vouliez pas qu'ils soient inférieurs à des inconnus. Sauf que ça rendait les combats, et l'évolution scénaristique, prévisible et une histoire prévisible c'est mal.

Bon après, les héros restent des héros, supérieur à l'immense majorité des combattants humains/omnic/drones. Mais c'est juste qu'il existe plus qu'une vingtaine d'individu (c'est-à-dire les autres personnages du jeu) capable de les battre en un contre un, sans même parler de supériorité numérique.

Voilà. J'espère que malgré ces changements, vous continuerez d'appréciez mes histoires. :)


	2. Sommaire

Chaque nouvelle est ici présentée comme-ci :

 _Titre de la nouvelle_ , **Nom du/des héros auquel est consacré la nouvelle** _,_ Période temporel de la nouvelle, Dernier élément de l'univers (héros, BD, court-métrage, événement spécial…) ajouté lorsque j'ai écrit la nouvelle.

 **Sommaire :**

 _Aller de l'Avant_ , **Tracer** , Après le rappel, Événement spécial Représailles.

 _La Fierté de ses Parents_ , **Ana et Pharah** , Après le rappel, Événement spécial Représailles.

 _L'Armure des Morts_ , **Widowmaker/Fatale** , Après le rappel et Age d'or d'Overwatch (milieu), Événement spécial Représailles.

 **Liste des périodes temporels :**

Avant la Crise des Omnium

Crise des Omnium (début, milieux, fin)

Age d'or d'Overwatch (début, milieu)

Derniers jours d'Overwatch

Avant le rappel de Winston

Après le rappel de Winston


	3. Aller de l'Avant (1 sur 4)

Tracer baissa la tête en courant. Il y eut un flash bleuté et elle se retrouva derrière le peloton qui la visait.

Enfin, était-ce vraiment elle leur cible ? Difficile de savoir. Tout était si embrouillé.

Un jeune homme portant un fusil d'assaut passa devant elle. Par réflexe, Tracer lui fit un balayage. Il tomba au sol en la regardant d'un air stupéfait. Du style "Mais pourquoi vous m'attaquez ?!".

\- Désolée ! s'exclama Tracer, d'un air gêné.

Puis elle disparut dans un nouveau flash bleuté. Ce n'était pas très poli. Mais elle devait atteindre sa destination avant que ce bazar ne se transforme en catastrophe. Le genre de catastrophe avec des centaines de mort !

Alors qu'elle sortait juste d'un saut, Tracer sentis quelque chose la saisir à la main et les lui la tordre. Puis un poing s'enfonça dans son ventre et elle cria de douleur.

\- Je ne fais pas ça par plaisir, dit quelqu'un. Mais il faut vous arrêter !

"Arrêter"...Tracer détestait ce mot.

Elle allait toujours de l'avant.

Mais cette fois, peut-être, juste peut être, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû.

Pas aussi vite en tout cas.

 ***Quelques instants plus tôt***

L'océan vu du ciel. Une des plus belles vues sur Terre.

Lena adorait regarder le paysage lorsqu'elle était en vol. Mais souvent, les devoirs de pilote l'en empêchaient. Ce n'était pas facile d'admirer les nuages lorsque vous deviez esquiver une douzaine de missile.

Mais là, elle était une simple passagère, ce qui lui laissait tout le loisir de regarder par les hublots.

L'appareil dans lequel elle se trouvait n'était pas vraiment son type. C'était un robuste avion de transport, conçu pour le fret de minerais. Le genre gros et lent, là où Lena préférait les appareils fins et rapides.

\- Oh doux jésus, dit Caelan derrière elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon chou ? demanda Léna en se retournant.

Caelan, actuellement assis sur un siège non loin, releva les yeux de sa tablette pour la regarder. C'était un homme entre la quarantaine et la cinquantaine, un peu gros et posé, vêtu d'un costume de travail terne.

\- J'ai les dernier chiffres de l'exploitations, dit-il. Ce n'est pas bon du tout.

Il lui montra sa tablette. Elle affichait une série de graphique incompréhensible pour Lena. Il était néanmoins clair que les courbes allaient vers le bas.

\- J'espère vraiment que vous pourrez régler ce problème, reprit Caelan. Où il pourrait bientôt y avoir sept cents personnes au chômage. Dont moi.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! répondit Lena avec un grand sourire. Résoudre les problèmes c'est ma spécialité.

Caelan travaillait pour une compagnie minière. Une qui fournissait Overwatch durant l'âge d'or. Il y a deux jours, il avait contacté Winston pour demander de l'aide.

\- Nos installations sont sabotés, avait-t-il expliqué. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un y mette un terme.

\- Pourquoi ne faites-vous pas appel à une compagnie de sécurité privée ? avait demandé Torbjörn, s'attirant un regard noir de Reinhard. Genre Helix ?

\- Nous avons eu une mauvaise expérience avec ce genre de société, répondit Caelan. Vous, vous êtes des héros. Moi et mes supérieurs vous faisons confiances.

\- Nous vous aiderons avec plaisir, avait alors dit Winston.

Quelques minutes de discussion stratégique plus tard et ils avaient pris la décision d'envoyer Tracer en reconnaissance.

\- Évalue le nombre et la menace des ennemis, lui avait dit Winston. Si tu peux t'en charger seule, fais-le. Mais sinon, n'hésite pas à nous appeler. Nous viendrons au plus vite.

\- C'est compris, mon grand ! lui avait dit Lena.

Et c'était ainsi qu'elle se trouvait dans un avion de transport, voyageant vers une installation minière perdu en plein milieu de l'Atlantique. Un jour normal à Overwatch aurait-elle pu plaisanter.

\- Dites-moi simplement où sont les méchants et je m'occupe du reste, dit-elle à Caelan avec un grand sourire.

\- Et bien, c'est une partie du problème. Nous ne savons pas vraiment qui est responsable des sabotages.

Lena eut une expression de surprise.

\- Mais vous nous aviez parlé d'un groupe arrivé juste avant vos problèmes !

\- Oui. Des réfugiés d'Amérique qui se sont installé sur l'île-plateforme. D'ailleurs, je crois que l'ONG du docteur Ziegler les a aidés dans leur voyage. Mais...eh, ce sont des réfugiés. Il y a des enfants et des invalides parmi eux. Je doute qu'ils soient tous responsable.

\- Oh, d'accord.

Lena était déstabilisée. Dans toute ses missions à Overwatch, elle avait toujours su quel ennemi elle combattait. La cible était désignée à l'avance au cours des briefing et Tracer n'avait plus qu'à tirer. Ne pas savoir ce qu'elle affrontait était totalement nouveau.

Mais bon. Elle ferait avec.

Lena se remit à observer le paysage tandis que Caelan se replongeait dans sa tablette.

Le sol trembla légèrement. Lena entendit Caelan pousser un petit gémissement inquiet.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon chou, dit-elle en se retournant. Ce n'est qu'une légère zone de turbulence.

\- Je déteste voyager par avion, dit-il avec un air inquiet. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il peut s'écraser à chaque instant.

\- C'est le moyen de transport le plus sûr, mon chou. Winston aurait des statistiques pour le prouver !

\- Je sais...mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser…

Il y eut un court silence. Lena lui fit un sourire compatissant.

\- Comment vous avez fait après votre accident ? Je veux dire, pour ne plus avoir peur de reprendre l'avion ? demanda Caelan.

Lena comprit tout de suite de quel accident il parlait. Celui du Slipstream, l'avion expérimentale d'Overwatch qu'elle pilotait lors de son premier vol. Et dont le mauvais fonctionnement avait failli la railler hors de l'existence.

\- Je n'y pense pas, dit Tracer. Tout simplement. Si on ne se souvient que des mauvaises expériences, on ne peut aller de l'avant.

\- Ça fait sens, répondit Caelan.

\- Arrivé dans dix minutes, annonça une voix robotique.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Tracer en se recollant près des hublots. J'espère qu'on pourra voir l'île-plateforme d'ici !

\- Il y a une meilleure vue dans le cockpit, dit Caelan. Allez-y et dite à la pilote que je vous ai autorisé d'être là-bas.

\- Merci mon chou !

Deux transferts plus tard et Lena était dans le cockpit. La pilote, une vieille femme à l'air tranquille, l'avait accueilli avec un sourire poli, sans même questionner sa présence.

Et Caelan avait raison, la vue était bien meilleurs d'ici. Lena pouvait observer l'intégralité de l'île-plateforme.

Les îles-plateformes...c'étaient le nom donné aux structures que les Omnics avaient créés durant la Crise. Des quantités astronomiques de terre et de roches avaient été arrachés du fond des océans et monté à la surface pour créer de nouvelle île, le tout maintenue grâce à d'immense super-charpente. Les plus grandes, au nombre de trois, atteignaient la taille de petits continents.

Sur ces nouvelles terres, les omnics avaient construit des mines sous-marines, des usines de raffinages et des fabriques d'armes, pour alimenter la guerre qu'ils livraient à l'humanité.

Après la Crise, les usines intactes avaient été récupérées par Overwatch ou divers gouvernements et entreprises, comme celle de Caelan. Les territoires en ruines ou vides servaient souvent d'asile à des réfugiés.

Mais ce qu'admirait Lena, ce n'était pas la prouesse technologique de ses îles artificielles. C'était la nature qui se trouvait dessus. Comme il était fascinant de voir que sur ses terres, entre les immenses usines de guerre, il poussait désormais de l'herbe, des arbres et de jolis champs d'une fleur violette.

Cette île-plateforme était petite. Il n'y avait dessus que quatre usine, séparé par les terrains vagues qu'observait Lena. L'avion allât se poser près d'un des complexes.

\- Donc votre compagnie occupe cette usine-là ? demanda Lena.

\- Oui, répondit Caelan. Et celle juste à côté. D'ailleurs ce ne sont pas des usines mais une mine et une raffinerie de minerais, acheva-t-il d'une voix aimable.

\- Les réfugiés d'Amérique sont dans une troisième. Et la quatrième ? Elle est abandonnée ?

\- Non, des réfugiés s'y sont aussi installé. Des omnic civils venus d'Europe, il y a quelques années de cela. Beaucoup travail pour nous d'ailleurs.

\- Oh. C'est bien ça !

\- Oui. Ils font de très bons employés. Enfin...je suis désolé madame Oxton…

Lena éclata de rire.

\- Appelez-moi Tracer. Ou Lena.

\- Eh d'accord, Tracer. Mais je dois retourner travailler. Si vous avez besoin d'aides ou d'informations, n'hésitez pas à aller me voir ou à vous adresser à l'ordinateur. Je vous ai donné quasiment toutes les autorisations d'accès.

\- Merci !

\- De rien. Bonne chance, Tracer. Nous comptons sur vous.

Et il partit. Lena réfléchit quelques secondes à ce qu'elle allait faire. Puis, elle décida d'aller voir les omnics. Puisqu'ils vivaient ici depuis des années sans qu'il y ait eu de problème, ce qu'ils ne devaient pas être dangereux. Inversement, ils auraient peut-être une idée de qui sabotait les installations de Caelan.

Lena demanda à l'ordinateur locale où vivait les omnics. Onze transferts plus tard et elle y était. Il n'était plus question d'observer le paysage désormais. Elle avait une mission !

Elle arriva juste devant un omnic civil qui était en train de récolter les fruits d'un pommier. Le robot eut un brusque tressaillement en se retournant vers elle. Lena savait d'expérience que c'était leur manière de sursauter.

\- Bonjour mon chou ! dit-elle.

\- Par l'Iris ! Vous êtes Tracer ?

\- Tout à fait !

Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement le pommier et le panier que tenait l'omnic.

\- Vous récoltez des fruits ? Mais pourquoi ? Les omnics ne mangent pas, non ?

\- Nous les vendons aux travailleurs des mines et de la raffinerie. Eh...vous êtes là pour vous charger des terroristes ?

\- Oh c'est c...quoi ?! Il y a des terroristes ici ?!

\- Oui. Mais ce serait mieux de laisser Zaius vous expliquer.

\- Zaius ?

\- C'est notre maire. Je vais vous mener à lui.

\- C'est gentil, mais ça ira ! Dis-moi juste où le trouver.

\- La mairie est dans l'ancien entrepôt de munition, deuxième étage par là-bas, dit l'omnic en montrant une direction.

\- Merci mon chou ! Bonne récolte !

Quatre transferts plus tard et Tracer était devant la mairie. Elle avait au passage traversé la communauté omnic. Ces derniers avaient transformé certaines usines en une petite ville et reconvertie d'autre pour produire des biens civils. Lena était également très heureuse de ne pas avoir vue d'arme.

Un omnic civil portant un vieux costume de maire du vingtième siècle l'attendait devant la mairie. Visiblement, l'arrivée de Tracer n'était pas passé inaperçu. Il faut dire que son chrono-accélérateur laissait des trainés bleus très reconnaissable.

\- Bonjour ! s'exclama Lena en s'arrêtant. C'est vous Zaius ?

\- Bonjour, répondit l'omnic. Oui c'est bien moi. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Il avait un ton très policé et agréable, qui inspirait confiance. Celui qu'on aurait donné au parfait gentil maire. Avec un écho de synthétiseur vocale bien sûr.

\- Je suppose que Caelan vous a demandé de venir pour régler les problèmes de notre île-plateforme ?

\- C'est ça !

\- Je suis content de voir qu'il se décide enfin à agir.

On pouvait percevoir dans sa voix un soupçon de reproche.

\- Vous avez eu des problèmes avec lui ? demanda Lena.

\- Caelan est une personne fiable et tolérante. Mais il manque de courage. Je suppose qu'il ne vous a pas désigner de coupable pour les attaques ?

\- Il a dit qu'il ne savait pas. Mais un des vôtres à parler de terroristes. Vous pouvez m'en dire plus ?

\- Ce sont ces réfugiés humains qui sont arrivé il y a peu de temps. Parmi eux se trouve des membres de la Coalition pour l'Humanité.

Lena creusa dans sa mémoire pour se souvenir de ce qu'était la Coalition pour l'Humanité. Elle avait entendu ça lors de briefings à Overwatch. Mais la mémoire n'avait jamais été son point fort.

\- Eh...ça vous dérange si je sors mon téléphone ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Zaius resta imperturbable.

\- Je vous en prie.

Lena sortie l'appareil d'une de ses poches. Winston l'avait modifié pour lui donner une connexion directe à Athéna. C'était très pratique !

\- Psss, Athéna, murmura Tracer à l'appareil. C'est quoi déjà la Coalition pour l'Humanité ?

\- La Coalition pour l'Humanité, commença l'IA d'un ton très intellectuel. Est une alliance de divers milices et organisations terroristes anti-omnic. Leur idéologie prônant l'annihilation totale des omnics. On compte parmi ses groupes les Junkers d'Australie, célèbre pour avoir fait…

\- Ok ok, ça ira, Athéna. Merci !

Tracer rangea l'appareil avant de se retourner vers Zaius.

\- Ouah, c'est du sérieux ! Je me demande pourquoi Caelan ne m'a rien dit !

\- Des membres d'ONG affirment que ces terroristes se sont reconverties et ont déposé les armes. Comme je vous l'ai dit, Caelan manque de courage et se refuse à accuser sans preuve.

\- Mais vous les pensez coupable des attaques ?

\- Madame Oxton…

Lena éclata de rire.

\- J'ai vraiment une tête à me faire appeler madame Oxton ? Dites Lena ou Tracer, s'il vous plaît.

Zaius rigola doucement, de manière très élégante.

\- Désolé. Il est difficile de me débarrasser de mon formalisme de politicien. Quoi qu'il en soit Lena, nous vivons en harmonies avec la compagnie de Caelan depuis des années. Puis tout à coup, un groupe de réfugié comptant d'anciens terroristes anti-omnic débarque et il se met à y avoir des sabotages ? La coïncidence est trop flagrante.

\- Mais pourquoi s'en prendrait-il aux mineurs et non à votre communauté ?

\- Pour justement paraître moins suspicieux. Attaquer une communauté d'omnic leur ferait perdre le soutien des ONG. Alors que pour les mineurs, ils peuvent prétendre qu'il s'agit d'une compagnie concurrente. Mais vu que certains des nôtres travaillent là-bas, cela est tout de même une cible légitime.

\- Ok, ça fait sens. Mais vous avez des preuves ?

\- Oui. Nous avons détecté une signature énergétique inquiétante dans l'usine où se sont installé les réfugiés. Usine qui autrefois produisait des armes de guerre… Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous expliquer ce qui m'inquiète.

\- Ouah ! Et vous l'avez dit à Caelan ?

\- Non. J'ai peur qu'il panique et fasse quelque chose de stupide. Mais vous, je sais que je peux vous faire confiance.

\- Ok ! Dites-moi où c'est et j'irais tirer ça au clair !

\- Ne devrions-nous pas prévoir ce que nous ferons si vous découvrez quelques choses de dangereux ?

\- Si je peu m'occuper seule, je m'en occuperai seul. Sinon, j'appel Winston et il enverra d'autre agents m'aider.

Zaius hocha doucement la tête.

\- Cela paraît sage. En combien de temps vos renforts peuvent-ils venir ?

\- En six heures.

Lena n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Les transports c'étaient un de ses truc. Elle était pilote après tout.

\- Hum…

Zaius baissa légèrement la tête en mettant une de ses mains au menton.

\- Un problème, mon chou ? demanda Lena.

\- Suivez-moi, dit Zaius. J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

\- Ok !


	4. Aller de l'Avant (2 sur 4)

L'ominc se mit à marcher, Lena à sa suite. Devoir ralentir le rythme lui permettait de mieux regarder les alentours. C'était amusant d'observer l'inventivité des omnics pour reconvertir les lieux. Lena vit un moule à obus géant qui avait été renversé et transformé en maison. Ainsi que le tapis roulant d'une chaine de montagne, utilisée pour transporter des colis à travers la ville.

\- C'est chouette ce que vous avez créé ici !

\- Oui. Je suis très fier de notre communauté. De nombreux omnics du continent émigrent ici pour trouver un nouveau foyer, loin des persécutions.

Lena eu une moue triste en pensant à ce que tous les pauvres omnics subissait chez elle, en Angleterre. Si seulement elle avait pu sauver Mondatta...

\- Je sais que vous vous êtes prononcés de nombreuse fois en faveur d'une coexistence pacifique, reprit Zaius. Et je vous en remercie. Mais je ne pense pas que tous les autres humains soient prêts à cela. Il vaut mieux que nous vivions séparés.

\- Mais pourtant humain et omnic coexistent pacifiquement à Numbani. Et vous-mêmes vous vous entendez bien avec Caelan et sa compagnie.

\- Les compagnies sont des entités rationnelles, qui recherche un but clair : le profit. Sachant cela, il est facile de trouver un terrain d'entente pour un accord mutuellement profitable. Mais les autres humains ne sont pas tous aussi rationnel.

\- Raaahhh, il ne faut pas perdre espoir, mon chou ! Les choses finissent toujours par s'arranger !

\- Si vous le dite, Lena. Enfin, nous sommes arrivés.

Ils étaient maintenant à l'écart du reste de la colonie, devant la porte d'un atelier, qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à franchir. Devant eux se trouvait une chaine de production, en bien meilleurs état que le reste de l'usine.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Lena.

Devant elle, se trouvait un buste de Bastion à moitié assemblé, posé sur un tapis roulant. Non loin, une autre unité était suspendue dans les airs, alors qu'un bras-robot, désormais inactif, lui attachait une paire de jambe.

\- Une fabrique de Bastion ? demanda Tracer.

\- Oui. Encore en état de marche. La chaîne de production est à 89% opérationnel et a suffisamment de pièces pour assembler une trentaine d'unité, cela en une demi-heure.

\- Mais vous n'allez pas la remettre en marche, non ?! s'exclama Lena.

\- Si vous découvrez une menace trop grande pour vous et que vos renforts ne peuvent arriver à temps, alors je n'aurais pas d'autre choix.

\- Ces truc pourraient exterminer tous les humains sur l'île !

\- Sachez Lena que je ne permettrais jamais à une telle chose d'arriver. Moi et les miens avons réussi à accéder aux programmes des Bastions. Nous pouvons faire en sorte que, plutôt que de suivre leur programme de base, ils obéissent à nos ordres.

\- Ok, dit Lena.

Elle était un peu rassurée. Mais pas beaucoup. Trente bastions, c'était bien trop pour elle seule.

\- Mais vous n'activerez la production que si y'a pas d'autre choix, hein ?

\- Bien sûr, Lena.

\- Bon, vous pouvez me dire où vous avez détecté de l'énergie bizarre ?

Zaius lui montra une carte holographique, avant de la lui donner. L'endroit en question était bien dans l'usine humaine, mais très à l'écart des lieux d'habitations.

Lena calcula qu'il allait lui falloir 35 transfert pour se rendre là-bas. Mais elle dû s'arrêter au bout de 27. Non pas que son chrono-accélérateur manque d'énergie (il lui restait encore 91%). Mais elle avait entendu des bruits de pas. Et, surtout, vu des reflets métalliques.

\- Tu as entendu ? dit une voix de femme.

\- Non ? C'était quoi ? répondit un homme.

\- Une espèce de flash...

Lena se cacha derrière une vieille caisse à moitié rouillé.

\- Tu as dû l'imaginer. Il n'y a personne ici.

\- Ouai mais pourquoi Nel nous aurait envoyé ici si y'avait personne ?

L'homme soupira.

\- Bon d'accord, allons regarder.

Lena se cala un peu plus contre sa caisse. Elle entendit les deux individus se rapprocher.

\- Tu vois ! s'exclama l'homme. Y'a rien du tout.

\- Attend je regarde juste derrière cette…

Tout en parlant, la femme avait contourné la caisse de Lena. Elle écarquilla les yeux en apercevant Tracer. Comme cette dernière l'avait deviné, les deux individus étaient armés. Plus précisément de fusil d'assaut tenus en main et de pistolets portés à la ceinture. Ils étaient plutôt jeunes. Mais leur posture et leur musculature évoquait des combattant entraîné.

\- Eeeeh...bonjour ! dit Tracer.

La femme pointa immédiatement son arme vers elle.

\- À genoux et les mains sur la tête ! cria-t-elle.

\- Eh ! C'est pas gentil !

Tracer fit un bond en avant tout en activant son chrono-accélérateur. Une rafale de balle toucha l'endroit où elle se trouvait une seconde plus tôt. Mais maintenant, Lena était juste en face de la femme. Elle lui arracha son fusil des mains, avant de le jeter sur l'homme, qui était en train de pointer son arme sur elle. Il prit le projectile en plein visage, le faisant chanceler.

La femme lui donna un coup de poing. Mais Lena esquiva avant de répliquer d'un bon crochet au ventre. Elle avait bien retenu ses cours de boxe anglaise !

La femme tomba à genoux en gémissant de douleur. Tracer se retourna et disparut dans un flash bleuté, avant de se retrouver derrière l'homme, qui commençait tout juste à reprendre ses esprits. En une seconde, Lena dégaina un de ses pistolets et le colla contre la tête de l'individu, qui s'immobilisa aussitôt.

\- Et si tu posais ton arme par terre avant de te mettre à genoux avec les mains sur la tête ? dit-elle.

\- Ok ! Ok ! Tirez pas s'il vous plaît !

\- Si tu restes gentil, y'a aucune raison que je le fasse !

L'homme laissa tomber son fusil au sol tandis que Tracer utilisa sa main libre pour lui retirer son pistolet, qu'elle jeta au loin. Puis, quand il fut à genoux, Lena lui ligota les mains en utilisant une menotte plastique (ces trucs prenaient peu de place dans les poches !) avant de faire de même avec la femme.

\- Putain, mais pourquoi vous êtes ici ? demanda l'homme.

\- Je suis venu faire une différence ! s'exclama Tracer. Allez à plus. Promis, je vous oublis pas !

Et elle disparut dans un flash bleuté.

Tracer allait lancer un nouveau transfert quand elle eut une idée soudaine ! Elle sortit son téléphone.

\- Athéna, est-ce qu'Overwatch a des fichiers sur un membre de la Coalition pour l'Humanité nommé Nel ?

\- 34 occurrences trouvées.

\- Eeeeeh…

\- Dois-je réduire les champs de recherche aux régions proches de cette île-plateforme ?

\- Oui ! Exactement !

\- Une occurrence restante. Nel Fraster.

Une photo s'afficha sur le téléphone, représentant un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année au regard féroce. Il était habillé d'un treillis militaire et portait un lourd fusil d'assaut, assortie d'une ceinture de munition.

\- Dit "le Voyant", poursuivi Athéna. Autrefois recherché par Overwatch pour : terrorisme, kidnapping, vol et meurtre. Responsable de la mort de trois agents et de l'invalidité de quatre.

\- Trois agents mort et quatre mutilés ?! L'ordure !

\- Le sentiment de revanche est contraire aux principes d'Overwatch.

\- Oui oui, je sais. Enfin, pourquoi on l'appelle "le Voyant" ?

\- Des radicaux omnic avaient capturé Nel et sept autres membres de son unité. Ils ont connecté leurs cerveaux à une super-IA dans le but de les formater. La procédure a échoué mais par un accident inexpliqué, elle a donné à Nel des capacités de calculs surhumaine, lui permettant notamment de prédire les mouvements des objets ou être vivants dans sa ligne de vu, avec un temps d'avance variant entre 1,3456 seconde et 3,1209 secondes.

\- Ah ok. D'où "le Voyant".

\- Exact. À noter que toute tentative de reproduire cette procédure a tué ou blessé gravement les sujets humains.

\- Ok. Merci Athéna !

Lena hésita à appeler tout de suite Winston pour demander des renforts. Elle pouvait peut-être battre ce type et surement une dizaine de gus normaux. Mais pas et le type et une dizaine de gus normaux en même temps. Ceci dit, mieux valait d'abord voir cette source d'énergie, histoire de fournir un rapport plus complet.

Plus question de faire des transfert cette fois. Il pouvait y avoir d'autres patrouilles. Lena avança lentement et prudemment. Elle détestait ça, mais tant pis.

Dix minutes de très lente marche plus tard (sérieux, elle détestait vraiment ça) et Lena était arrivée à la source du signal.

\- Outch ! s'exclama-t-elle à voix basse, en entrant dans l'entrepôt d'où provenait l'énergie.

Une dizaine de missile était aligné en rang, tout juste sortie de leur chaîne de montage. Et ils étaient vraiment gros. Du genre deux mètre de haut pour un de large.

\- Athena, tu peux identifier ces missiles à partir de leur image ? demanda-t-elle en ressortant encore son téléphone.

\- Affirmatif. Il s'agit de munition pour canon secondaire d'un titan omnic de catégorie 2AV.

\- Mode de détonation ?

\- Au choc, dit Athéna. Ou dix secondes après tir.

\- Donc on ne peut pas les programmer à distance ou faire une explosion manuelle. Il faut forcément un détonateur.

Lena s'y connaissait bien en missile et autre engins explosifs. Après tout, elle était pilote militaire et ce genre de truc pouvait servir de munition à son appareil.

\- Puissance de l'explosion ? demanda-t-elle à Athéna.

\- Assez pour détruire la moitié d'une usine de cette île-structure.

\- Ok, merci Athéna. C'est vraiment cool de t'avoir à portée de main !

\- De rien, Tracer. C'est un plaisir d'aider.

\- Contact Winston s'il te plaît.

\- Appel en cours.

L'image de son bon vieux copain ne tarda pas à apparaître.

\- Bonjour Tracer ! commença Winston. Alors comment...oula, tu as une mine inquiète.

\- Oui ! Je vais avoir besoin de renfort, mon grand. J'ai affaire à un nombre indéterminé de terroristes mené par un type augmenté qui à sa disposition une dizaine de missile ! Athéna, passe-les-lui données sur ma mission.

\- Je reçois les informations, dit Winston.

Le regard du scientifique se détourna de l'appareil pour aller sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

\- En effet, c'est très sérieux, dit-il d'un ton grave. Je t'envoie les Lindholm et Reinhard en renfort. Torbjörn et Brigitte sauront désamorcer ces missiles tandis que le lieutenant Wilhelm me semble avoir les bonnes capacités pour vaincre ce terroriste.

\- Parfait !

\- Donc...eh…tu es d'accord avec la composition de l'équipe ? demanda Winston, beaucoup moins sûr de lui.

\- Oui bien sûr ! T'en fais pas mon grand, tu fais un bon boulot de chef !

En entendant cela, Winston se remit à sourire.

\- Parfait. Essaye de temporiser le temps qu'ils arrivent.

\- Compris !

\- Bonne chance, Tracer ! Et tient bon !

Lena hocha la tête et la conversation s'arrêta là. Elle contacta aussitôt Zaius.

\- Re-bonjour Lena, dit le maire omnic. Vous avez trouvé la source de ces émissions d'énergie ?

\- Oui. Il s'agit d'une dizaine de missile pour canon de titan. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai appelé des renforts et ils seront bientôt là !

\- Des missiles ? De quelle puissance ?

\- Très grande. Mais je les ai juste sous les yeux et des types capable de les désamorcer sont en route.

\- Lena s'il vous plaît, je dois savoir.

\- Et bien...assez puissant pour détruire la moitié d'une usine.

La tête de Zaius s'éleva en un geste limité mais rapide. La façon des omnic d'avoir un hoquet de surprise.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser de tels engins de destruction aux mains de terroristes humains !

\- Attendez Zaius, j'ai encore la situation sous contrôle. Laissez-nous faire et…

\- Je lance la production des bastions. Désolé Lena, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

\- Non, attendez !

Zaius coupa la communication.


	5. Aller de l'Avant (3 sur 4)

\- Mince ! s'exclama Lena.

Elle réfléchit rapidement. Si elle partait, les missiles risquaient d'être déplacés, voir utilisés. Mais si elle restait, il y aurait bientôt trente bastions sur l'île-plateforme. Et ça, s'était mal.

Lena décida de partir. De un, parce qu'elle détestait rester inactive, et de deux parce qu'avec son chrono-accélérateur, elle ne devrait avoir aucun mal à faire l'aller-retour avant que les missiles puissent être utilisé. Après tout, la vitesse c'était son truc.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle allait lancer un nouveau transfert, Tracer s'arrêta en voyant une vieille femme courir dans sa direction en criant "Madame Oxton, s'il vous plaît arrêtez-vous !"

Normalement Lena aurait juste dit "désolée pas le temps !" en continuant (et en étouffant ses rires au fait d'être encore appelé "Madame Oxton") mais la femme portait une blouse de l'ONG d'Angela Ziegler. Elle méritait qu'on lui accorde quelques secondes.

\- Appelez-moi Tracer ou Lena, s'il vous plaît, dit-elle entre deux petite rire. Et faites vite s'il vous plaît ! Je suis vraiment pressée !

Elle remarqua alors qu'un homme suivait la vieille femme de près. Un type costaud vêtu d'un bleu de travail sale. Il lui fallut quelque seconde pour le reconnaître.

\- Eeehh ! s'exclama Tracer d'un ton choqué.

C'était Nel. Mais là où l'image officiel d'Overwatch montrait un jeune homme à l'air féroce, c'était un quadragénaire qui se tenait devant elle. Il arborait un visage las et triste. De méchantes traces de brûlure en forme de bande étaient visible sur sa tête. Sans doute là où les omnic l'avaient branché à leur super-IA.

\- Ne bougez plus, "monsieur Fraster" ! dit Tracer en dégainant ses pistolets.

Du moins, en essayant de les dégainer. Car Nel avait saisi ses poignets alors même qu'elle se mettait à bouger. « Le Voyant » comme Athéna disait…

Lena lui donna alors un coup de pied au ventre. Elle vit Nel tenter une esquive mais il fut trop lent et se prit l'attaque de plein fouet, ce qui permit à Tracer de se dégager.

\- S'il vous plaît, arrêter ! cria la vieille femme en s'interposant.

\- C'est un terroriste ! s'exclama Lena en pointant Nel du doigt.

\- J'ai arrêté le combat, bon sang ! s'exclama Nel.

\- C'est exact, Tracer, reprit la vieille femme. Lui et son groupe sont venus ici pour ne plus être exposé à la violence. Je vous en prie, vous devez coopérer avec nous !

\- C'est un mensonge ! Il vous manipule !

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez expliquer pourquoi vous avez agressé deux de nos gardes ? demanda Nel.

\- Vous savez très bien pourquoi !

\- Tracer, le docteur Ziegler a une très haute opinion de vous, commença la vieille femme. Je suis sûr que vous comprenez l'importance de ce processus de…

Elle fut interrompue par un "biiiiiiip" strident et régulier venant de l'usine derrière eux. L'humanitaire afficha une mine inquiète tandis que Nel activa une oreillette.

\- Au rapport ! ordonna-t-il à son interlocuteur.

Puis une expression d'horreur apparut sur son visage.

\- Des bastions ? Ici ?!

Lena était aussi choquée que lui. Zaius avait dit qu'il lui faudrait une demi-heure pour produire sa petite armée. Il s'était à peine écoulé un tiers de ce temps depuis qu'elle l'avait prévenu. Comment les bastions pouvaient-ils déjà être là ?

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda la femme à Lena.

\- Rien ! Je…

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu finir, Nel avait saisi l'humanitaire par le bras et l'entraînait avec lui vers l'usine.

\- Pas le temps de parler ! cria-t-il. Je dois vous mettre à l'abris !

La rapidité de décision et l'improvisation était des qualités essentielles des agents d'Overwatch. Tracer avait toujours été très douée pour ça. Aussi, malgré le choc et la désorientation, elle réagit immédiatement. Elle ne pouvait plus rien pour les Bastion, aussi lui fallait-il sécuriser les missiles jusqu'à que ses renforts arrivent.

Elle dégaina ses pistolets, se retourna et se mit en mouvement. Mais cette fois, son avancé était plus lente. Car autour d'elle ce n'était plus que tirs et explosions, tandis que les réfugiés humains tentaient de repousser les bastions.

Il fallut à Tracer quinze minutes pour accomplir un trajet qu'elle avait fait en cinq. Puis, elle vit un groupe de soldats se mettre en position de tir devant elle.

Tracer baissa la tête en courant. Il y eut un flash bleuté et elle se retrouva derrière le peloton qui la visait.

Enfin, était-ce vraiment elle leur cible ? Difficile de savoir. Tout était si embrouillé.

Un jeune homme portant un fusil d'assaut passa devant elle. Par réflexe, Tracer lui fit un balayage. Il tomba au sol en la regardant d'un air stupéfait. Du style "Mais pourquoi vous m'attaquez ?!".

\- Désolée ! s'exclama Tracer, d'un air gêné.

Puis elle disparut dans un nouveau flash bleuté. Ce n'était pas très poli. Mais elle devait atteindre sa destination avant que ce bazar ne se transforme en catastrophe. Le genre de catastrophe avec des centaines de mort !

Alors qu'elle sortait juste d'un saut, Tracer sentis quelque chose la saisir à la main et les lui la tordre. Puis un poing s'enfonça dans son ventre et elle cria de douleur.

\- Je ne fais pas ça par plaisir, dit Nel. Mais il faut vous arrêter !

Il avait en main un pistolet mitrailleur et portait maintenant une armure de combat. Une espèce de truc bricolé, fait de métal de récupération derrière lequel Tracer voyait des circuits bourrés d'énergie. Ce n'était pas très élégant, mais Lena reconnaissait là des matériaux de qualité. Une fabrication artisanale, mais puissante.

Il était peu probable qu'il ait eu le temps d'aller chercher ça et de l'enfiler aussi rapidement. Sans doute un de ses soldats lui avait-t-il apporté.

\- M'arrêter est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, « monsieur Fraster » ! répondit Tracer.

Elle fit un transfert vers l'avant...et se reprit un coup de pied qui l'envoya au sol.

\- Je ne veux pas vous tuer. Mais s'il faut vous faire mal pour protéger les miens…

Tout en parlant, il pointa son pistolet vers elle, visant la jambe, et tira en mode coup par coup. Mais Lena roula sur le côté, se releva en un bond et utilisa un transfert pour se téléporter derrière un pilier.

Ok, ce type pouvait prévoir ses mouvements. Pas de problème ! se dit Tracer. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on voit un truc venir qu'on peut forcément le contrer. Elle n'avait qu'à agir ultra-rapidement et Nel n'aura même pas le temps de riposter ! Ça avait marché pour le coup de pied, ça allait remarcher maintenant !

Lena sortie de son couvert et fit un transfert vers un tat de débris. Cela lui permis d'apercevoir Nel, qui était caché derrière un gros tapis roulant. Tracer fit un transfert pour se mettre devant lui et, sans pause entre les deux, un autre pour arriver derrière.

En une demi-seconde, Tracer se retourna et tira sur Nel. Celui-ci avait à peine eu le temps de se retourner à moitié. Il grimaça de douleur tandis que plusieurs impacts l'atteignaient aux torses et aux bras, créant des taches noirâtres sur son armure. Mais celle-ci semblait avoir absorbé le gros des dommages.

Lena enchaîna par une roulade pour sortir de la ligne de vu de Nel. Sauf qu'il avait tourné la tête dans la direction de sa roulade avant même qu'elle la commence ! Il leva son bras et tira de son pistolet-mitrailleur, cette fois en mode automatique. Lena hurla tandis plusieurs balles l'atteignaient, aux torses, aux jambes, aux bras…

Elle activa son rappel. Pendant un minuscule instant, ses yeux regardèrent les trois dernières secondes de sa vie se rembobiner et elle se retrouva juste derrière le peloton, totalement indemne.

\- Ok, dit-elle. Deuxième round !

Tracer jeta un regard derrière pour voir si les soldats humains avaient entendu le combat et venait l'attaquer. Mais ils étaient bien trop occupés à gérer les bastions. Elle était tranquille de ce côté.

Voyant cela, Lena se téléporta derrière un pilier et tira sur Nel. Sauf qu'il s'était déjà mis à couvert avant même qu'elle appuie sur la gâchette.

Bon, agir ultra-rapidement, ça n'avait que moyennement marché. Elle pouvait tenter de rester hors de sa ligne de vu…ou le feinter ! Si Nel ne devinait pas ce qu'elle faisait, il ne pourrait pas la contrer !

Tracer entendit son ennemi bouger pour se mettre derrière un gros bras-robot totalement rouillé. C'était parfait !

Un sourire au lèvre, Lena tira sur la base du bras en sortant de son couvert. Puis, elle sauta tout en faisant un transfert vers l'avant. Elle atterrit sur le bras-robot, dont elle venait justement de détruire la base… Lena se mit à pousser de toute ses forces.

Il y eu un "grinck" métallique et la moitié supérieure du bras-robot s'effondra sur Nel, qui s'écarta vivement en poussant un cri de surprise. Malgré tout le choc le fit tomber au sol.

\- Je paris que tu l'as pas vu venir celle-là, hein ?!

Nel fit un geste vers son arme au moment même où elle donnait un coup de pied dedans. Tracer fut la plus rapide et le pistolet mitrailleur glissa quelques mètres plus loin. Elle voulu pointer ses pistolets sur lui mais Nel écarta ses mains d'un mouvement de bras, avant de lui donner un coup de tête en plein ventre.

Tracer fut propulser en arrière. Elle se réceptionna, releva la tête et vit Nel qui lui fonçait dessus. L'homme lui arracha un de ses pistolets des mains. Tracer pointa l'autre sur lui mais Nel lui avait déjà saisis le poignet et levé le bras vers le haut. Les tirs du pistolet n'atteignirent que le plafond.

Lena frappa du poing. Nel esquiva trop lentement et grogna lorsque le coup atteignit sa tête. Il répliqua immédiatement et atteignit Tracer en plein ventre. Moins robuste que son adversaire, Lena cria de douleur et Nel en profita pour lui tordre le poignet, la faisant lâcher son second pistolet, avant d'enchainer d'un coup de pied au torse qui la fit reculer d'un demi-mètre.

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas utiliser ces missiles ! cria Nel.

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est vous qui voulez utiliser ces missiles !

La surprise de Tracer était telle qu'elle cessa de combattre. Nel fit de même. Avec son truc de voyant il devait avoir vu qu'elle ne voulait plus se battre.

\- Pourquoi je voudrais faire exploser l'usine où ma famille et mes amis se sont réfugié ?! demanda-t-il.

\- Vous vouliez faire exploser les omnics !

\- Je ne fais plus ça je vous ai dit !

Tracer marqua un temps d'arrêt. C'est exactement ce qu'elle craignait ! En étant aller trop vite, elle avait mal jugé la situation et quelque chose lui avait échappé. Quelqu'un l'avait manipulé contre Nel et son groupe. Elle devait arranger les choses tant que c'était encore possible.

\- Je ne veux pas détruire votre communauté, dit-elle d'un ton plus posé. Je veux juste empêcher que ces armes soient utilisées le temps que Torbjörn et sa fille arrive ici et désarme les missiles.

\- Et comment vous croire ? Vous avez attaqué mes gardes sans raison !

\- C'est eux qui m'ont attaqué ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi aviez vous des soldats dans ce coin si vous ne comptiez pas utiliser les missiles ?

\- Parce que nous avions découvert un relevé d'énergie anormale et que je les ai envoyés enquêter. Puis quelques minutes après vous arrivez pour les attaquer, ensuite des bastions attaquent les miens et puis on m'apprend que cette anomalie est en fait des missiles !

Le souvenir de la rapide apparition des bastions revient en mémoire de Lena. Zaius lui avait mentis sur ça. Ce pouvait-il que…

\- Oh oh, dit-elle.

\- Quoi "oh oh" ?!

\- Je dois atteindre les missiles ! Votre communauté est en danger !

\- À cause de vous !

\- Comment je pourrais faire exploser ces missiles toute seule !

\- Vous avez une bombe dans votre machine !

Lena leva son bras droit et appuya sur un bouton de son chrono-accélérateur. La charge de sa bombe à impulsion se détacha, désamorcée. Elle la jeta vers Nel.

\- Voilà, vous allez me laisser passer sans problème maintenant ? dit Tracer, tout en ramassant ses pistolets.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi vous…

\- A plus mon chou !

Et elle disparut dans un flash bleuté.


	6. Aller de l'Avant (4 sur 4)

Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Si ce qu'elle pensait était exact, l'usine pouvait être détruite d'une seconde à l'autre.

Elle arriva dans la salle des missiles. Comme elle le craignait, deux bastions montait la garde, protégeant un Zaius en train d'installer des détonateurs sur les missiles.

\- Espèces de sale menteur ! cria-t-elle vers l'omnic.

\- Je suis désolé, Lena, dit-il d'un ton triste. Mais c'est la seule solution. Ces humains et nous ne pourrons jamais vivre en harmonie. Je devais frapper le premier, avant qu'ils ne détruisent mon peuple.

\- Bon sang Zaius, il y a d'autres solutions !

\- Non, il n'y en a pas. Ma communauté n'a pas d'arme. Il suffirait qu'un seul de ces terroristes décide de nous attaquer, qu'un seul se laisse submerger par son ancienne haine …et tous les miens mourraient. En tant que maire, je ne peux pas courir un tel risque.

Il plaça un autre appareil sur un missile. Un bip de mauvais augure se fit entendre.

\- Reposez ces détonateurs tout de suite ! ordonna Tracer en pointant ses armes vers Zaius.

\- Bastions, protégez-moi ! cria le maire.

Les deux unités pointèrent immédiatement leurs armes vers Lena. Celle-ci se jeta à couvert tandis que des balles ricochait là où elle se tenait une seconde plus tôt. Elle entendit un bruit mécanique et comprit qu'un des bastions se mettait en mode tourelle. Mince ! Elle aurait bien aimé avoir sa bombe là !

Elle fit deux transferts pour contourner le bastion immobilisé, se cachant derrière des piliers ou des lingots de métaux. Une pluie de balle tombait sur chacun de ses abris, les réduisant en miette en quelques secondes.

Mais Lena était rapide. Elle avait toujours une seconde d'avance sur le bastion-tourelle. Bientôt, elle se retrouva derrière lui. Elle tira une volée sur le cube bleuté qui contenait son processeur central. En une demi-seconde, le bastion se retourna, pointant sa terrifiante mitrailleuse lourde sur elle.

Mais Tracer l'avait vu venir et s'était déjà transféré...juste à côté du bastion. Elle grimpa sur lui, pointa ses pistolets vers le bas et tira. Les projectiles bleutés traversèrent la machine de part en part, la rendant inopérante sur le coup.

Puis, Lena ressentit une vague de douleur tandis qu'une volée de balles l'atteignait en pleine poitrine, alors que le second bastion faisait feux.

Heureusement que son rappel avait eu le temps de recharger !

Une demi-seconde plus tard et elle était de nouveau totalement indemne, tandis que le Bastion faisait un "bip !" de surprise. Suivit d'un "biiiip" d'alarme quand Tracer lui tira dessus par derrière. Pas de doute, c'était plus facile quand l'ennemi ne prévoyait pas ses mouvements !

\- C'est fini, Zaius ! dit-elle en approchant de l'omnic. Maintenant désactivez les bastions encore actifs !

\- Je vous en prie. Si vous ne me laissez pas faire, ma communauté ne sera jamais en sécurité !

\- Non, c'est si je vous laisse faire que votre communauté ne sera jamais en sécurité ! Il n'y aura pas plus de paix en assassinant des centaines de gens !

L'omnic leva légèrement un de ses bras puis s'arrêta une demi-seconde, avant de finir son mouvement. Il saisit un communicateur et l'activa.

\- A toutes les unités bastions, désactivations.

La suite de la mission se déroula sans problème. Le reste des membres d'Overwatch arriva bien vite. Torbjörn et Brigitte s'empressèrent de désamorcer les missiles, tandis que Reinhard exprimait bruyamment sa déception d'avoir manqué un bon combat.

Une enquête minutieuse révéla que s'était Zaius qui avait fait fabriquer, à distance, les missiles dans l'usine humaine, en utilisant ses connaissances des technologies omnics. C'était également lui qui avait saboté les installations de Caelan.

Pendant un moment, Lena s'était demandé pourquoi Zaius s'était cassé la tête à faire tout ça, au lieu de juste créer les bastions et de les envoyer faire exploser les missiles.

Puis elle avait compris : s'il avait agi ainsi, le monde extérieur aurait vu une communauté d'omnic massacrer un groupe de réfugié humains, ainsi que les humanitaires qui les accompagnaient. Les conséquences pour sa ville auraient été terrible. Caelan aurait cessé tout commerce avec eux, voir les aurait fait expulser de l'île-plateforme.

Par contre, si une personne extérieure, comme elle, déclarait avoir découvert plein de missile dans l'usine humaine, Zaius aurait pu prétendre n'avoir agit que par légitime défense. Et c'est pour ça qu'il avait saboté les installations de Caelan : pour qu'une personne comme Tracer viennent sur l'île-plateforme et puisse lui servir d'idiot utile.

\- Comment te sens tu, Tracer ? lui demanda Winston, une fois qu'elle fut rentrée à Gibraltar.

\- Couci-couça, mon grand. Je suis contente d'avoir pu éviter le pire. Mais d'un autre côté…

\- D'un autre côté ?

\- Je suis allé là-bas pour faire une différence. Mais en vérité, j'ai fait une mauvaise différence. Si j'avais été plus maline, Zaius aurait jamais pu mettre son plan à exécution.

Elle poussa un léger soupire.

\- Mais parce que je suis allé trop vite, une trentaine de bastion ont pu attaquer un groupe de réfugié et y'a eut des morts.

\- Ces morts sont la faute de Zaius, Tracer, tu le sais très bien.

\- Mais il aurait jamais osé attaquer si j'avais pas été là pour lui dire "oh mon dieu y'a des missiles !". Donc c'est un peu ma faute quand même.

Winston eut un regard gêné. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans rien dire. Lena pouffa légèrement.

\- Oh, t'es gentil mon grand à essayer de me réconforter.

Elle entoura ses bras autour de son torse (sans parvenir à les joindre, c'est qu'il était grand le Winston !) pour lui faire un câlin. Le scientifique eut un court instant de surprise, avant de doucement poser ses mains sur l'épaule de son amie.

\- Désolé, dit Winston. Je ne suis pas très doué pour…ça.

\- C'est l'intention qui compte, mon grand !

Tout en parlant, Tracer se détacha doucement.

\- J'espère que cette mission ne t'a pas non plus trop affecté, dit Winston.

Lena lui fit un grand sourire.

\- T'inquiète pas, mon grand. Je suis pas déprimé ou un truc du style. Juste que quand on fait une erreur, et bha faut le reconnaître si on veut ensuite s'améliorer.

Elle lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

\- Ça m'empêche pas de continuer d'aller de l'avant.

Car Lena allait toujours de l'avant.

 **Fin**


	7. La Fierté de ses Parents (1 sur 3)

\- Raptora 2 à 5, statut, demanda Pharah dans son communicateur.

\- Ici Raptora 2, R.A.S.

\- Ici Raptora 3. Je suis en position, R.A.S.

\- Ici Raptora 4. Cinq hostile repérés sur le quai ouest. Ils n'ont pas noté notre présence.

\- Ici Raptora 5, R.A.S.

\- Médic 1, statut.

\- Ici Médic 1, en position et opérationnel.

\- Sniper 1, statut, poursuivit Pharah.

\- Ici Sniper 1, répondit Ana. Je suis en position. Il y a six hostiles sur le quai ouest, l'un s'est adossé derrière un mur hors de vue de Raptora 4. Trois hostiles sur le pont principal du bateau. Deux sur le pont supérieur. Cible non repérée.

Sa mère utilisait un synthétiseur vocal, qui modifiait sa voix et rendait difficile d'en deviner le ton. Mais Fariha la connaissait bien. Elle pouvait sentir l'inquiétude qui la tenaillait. L'ancienne capitaine avait toujours détesté les débuts de missions. Ces moments où on était dans l'inconnu, sans savoir ce qui allait arriver à son équipe.

En revanche, Fariha adorait ses instants là. Lorsque l'adrénaline envahissait tous ses muscles et qu'elle sentait le frisson du danger dans sa nuque. Et aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui avait encore une meilleure saveur.

Car pour la première fois, elle allait combattre avec sa mère.

Et la rendre fière d'elle.

*Quelques mois plus tôt*

Ana regarda de manière nerveuse autour d'elle. Il faut dire que l'endroit n'avait rien de rassurant. C'était un terrain vague d'une partie pauvre de la ville, entouré de bâtiments en ruine et d'usines désaffectées. On était au milieu de l'après-midi, sans doute le moment le plus tranquille dans ce genre de quartier. Lorsque les habitants vivaient la nuit, ils dormaient le jour…

Le sang-froid, indispensable pour un sniper, avait toujours été une de ses principales qualités. Mais Ana ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveuse. Non pas qu'elle soit en danger. Mais…

\- Maman !

Fariha, qui venait juste d'apparaître de derrière un mur en ruine, se précipita vers elle et l'a pris dans ses bras.

Ana ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit soupir.

Pour une première rencontre en sept ans, cela commençait bien.

\- Alors c'est vraiment toi ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te savoir en vie !

\- Ma chère Fariha…dit Ana en la regardant avec une tendresse infinie. Je suis désolée. Terriblement désolée.

Sa fille cessa de l'enlacer pour s'écarter légèrement. Ana la vit contempler son œil manquant. Une expression triste apparut sur son visage.

\- Ne le sois pas, maman. Après ce que tu as vécu, je comprends qu'il t'ais fallut du temps et que tu es préféré disparaître. J'aurais préférée savoir que tu étais vivante et...oui j'ai souffert de ne pas le savoir.

Ana baissa doucement la tête, une larme sur son visage.

\- Mais personne n'est parfait, maman. Tu t'es excusée dans ta lettre et j'accepte tes excuses.

\- Merci ma fille. Merci infiniment.

Fariha lui tendit doucement la main et Ana la prit, la serrant de toute ses forces. Vu leur relation houleuse de le passé, elle n'avait même pas osé espérer une réunion aussi heureuse.

\- J'aurais dû choisir un endroit plus joyeux pour nos retrouvailles, dit-elle.

Même si elle plaisantait, on pouvait encore sentir l'émotion dans sa voix.

\- Ah ah ! Cela aurait été plus joyeux pour nous deux, c'est vrai. Mais c'est une précaution nécessaire vu les ennemis que tu as. Il ne fait aucun doute que Talon voudra te tuer une fois ta présence révélée au public.

\- C'est pour ça que…

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Dès que tu auras rejoint Helix, nous serons en mesure de te protéger. Et avec toi à nos côtés, Talon n'aura plus aucune chance ! Nous ferons revenir Doomfist en prison et Widowmaker payera pour ce qu'elle t'a fait !

\- Rejoindre Helix ? s'exclama Ana, une expression de surprise sur son visage.

La même expression ne tarda pas à apparaître sur Fariha.

\- Mais...bien sur maman. C'est ce que tu voulais dire par "reprendre le combat", n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant qu'Overwatch a disparu, c'est Helix et nos concurrents qui assurent la sécurité mondiale. Et c'est évident que tu vas rejoindre la même compagnie que ta fille. Sans compter que nous sommes les meilleurs !

Sur le visage de Fariha, la surprise avait laissé place à une joie vantarde.

\- Fariha, débuta doucement Ana. Je ne prévois pas de reprendre mon identité publique.

La joie sur le visage de sa fille disparu pour laisser place à une horrible stupeur.

\- Mais… Alors ça veut dire que tu veux devenir une espèce de justicière masquée ? Comme ce Soldat 76 ?

\- Un fantôme a certaine facilité.

\- Maman ! Tu m'as toujours dit que les justiciers étaient juste des sources d'ennuis ! Que le combat ne pouvait être juste que si tu avais la loi derrière toi ! Et maintenant tu veux devenir une... criminelle.

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Mais elle les essuya rapidement de son poing.

\- Pas toi ! Tu vaux mieux que ça !

\- Je pensais ce que je te disais à l'époque. Mais la situation a changé, Fariha. Et aujourd'hui, je serais plus utile en restant morte.

Fariha se retourna en soufflant lourdement.

\- Nuhas, cette criminelle masquée recherchée pour espionnage, vol et agression. C'est toi n'est-ce pas ?

Ana ne répondit rien. Fariha se retourna.

\- Oui. Mieux vaut que je ne sache rien n'est-ce pas ? Sinon je devrais arrêter ma propre mère.

Elle fit un facepalm en soupirant bruyamment.

\- Tu me met dans une position difficile, maman.

\- Je suis désolée, Fariha. Nous n'aurions pas dû nous rencontrer. C'était une erreur. Je…

Sa fille lui prit délicatement les mains. Son visage était redevenu plus doux.

\- Ça ira maman. Je sais garder un secret. Et pour toi, je serais prête à le faire. Même devant mes supérieurs.

Ana la regarda dans les yeux, un sourire reconnaissant, bien qu'un peu triste, sur le visage.

\- Merci ma fille.

\- Juste...fais en sorte de ne pas me mettre devant un choix impossible, maman. D'accord ?

\- Promis, Fariha.

Ana lui fit une accolade, auquel sa fille répondit sans hésiter. Puis, elle s'écarta lentement.

\- Je reprendrais contact si on doit se recroiser, dit-elle.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir.

\- Au revoir, ma fille, dit Ana, tout en s'éloignant.

\- Maman...attend !

Ana se retourna.

\- Qui a-t-il ?

\- Est-ce que tu es...fière de moi ? Je suis capitaine chez Helix maintenant. J'ai été décorée plusieurs fois et…

Fariha cessa brusquement de parler et baissa la tête en rougissant.

\- Bien sur ma fille que je suis fière.

Elle avait fait de son mieux pour que ses paroles paraissent sincères.

Mais il était difficile de mentir à sa propre fille.

Aucune des deux n'étaient dupe.

\- Merci maman, dit tout de même Fariha.

Après tout, c'était l'intention qui compte.

*Quelques mois plus tard*

\- La cible se nomme John Adam, déclara Pharah d'un ton très professionnel. Il est recherché dans dix-sept états pour contrebande, intimidation, vol, crime en bande organisé et pour son appartenance au Cartel.

Il y eut quelques grincements de dents parmi les soldats d'Helix présent dans la salle. « Le Cartel des Contrebandiers du Pacifique », plus simplement appelé le Cartel, était un des principaux adversaires d'Helix Security. Chacun des présents avaient eu un ami tué ou blessé par des mercenaires de cette organisation.

\- John sera en Soudan dans deux jours, pour inspecter plusieurs navires appartenant à son réseau et donner ses instructions à leurs capitaines. Ce sera l'occasion de le capturer.

Pharah s'approcha du projecteur holographique au centre de la pièce. C'était le seul objet dans la salle, excepté quelques cartes et drapeaux sur les murs de pierre. Les bases d'Helix étaient du genre sobre.

\- Adam lui-même n'est pas une menace, reprit Pharah. Mais ses gardes du corps ne doivent pas être sous-estimé.

Elle tapota un peu la machine, qui laissa apparaître l'image d'un soldat. Ce dernier portait une armure complète de couleur noirâtre, fait d'un mélange de fibres et de métal, ainsi qu'une carabine à l'air très moderne, complétée par une arme de poing.

\- Entraînement militaire et cinq ans de services minimums. A longues portées leurs armures résistent à nos calibres...

Mais pas à mon lance-rocket ! Pensa-t-elle avec un sourire intérieur, qu'elle réfréna pour garder un air professionnel.

\- ...tandis que leurs carabines transpercent les Raptora à toutes les distances. Ce sont les cibles prioritaires. Heureusement, il ne devrait y en avoir que quatre avec Adam. Le gros de notre opposition sera composé de criminel classique.

L'image holographique changea pour afficher une série d'armes, la plupart vieilles ou de mauvaises qualités.

\- Voici l'équipement observé par l'équipe de reconnaissance. Comme vous pouvez le constater, rien qui puisse menacer nos Raptora.

Fariha passa ensuite à la disposition du terrain, avant d'enchainer sur le rôle de chaque membre de son équipe. Une fois cela évoqué, le briefing fut terminé.

Le début de mission était pour demain minuit. Pharah devait être présente six heures avant. D'ici là, elle avait quartier libre.

Largement le temps d'aller retrouver sa mère !

Elle fit d'abord un rapide détour par ses quartiers, puis allât au parking de la base où elle récupéra sa moto. Fariha se fit plaisir en mettant la vitesse maximale autorisé par le code de la route locale. Elle adorait sentir le vent siffler sur sa peau, tandis que le monde défilait autour d'elle. C'était presque comme être en Raptora. Presque.

Il lui fallut moins de cinq minutes pour rejoindre la ville la plus proche, où elle dû ralentir le rythme. Puis cinq autres pour aller au point de rendez-vous, un petit café tranquille situé au cœur d'un quartier commerçant.

Ana y était déjà, installé près d'une table à l'écart, une tasse de thé devant elle. Sa mère avait voilé ses cheveux et portait une simple tenue de ville, au charme simple. Cela faisait étrange pour Fariha, qui se rappelait Ana comme une femme en uniforme, qui laissait librement pendre ses magnifiques cheveux longs. Mais la discrétion exigeait certaines adaptations.

\- Bonjour, maman, dit-elle en posant une petite boite en plastique sur la table, juste avant de s'asseoir. Comment ça va ?

Avant de parler, Fariha avait pris soin de vérifié que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

\- Bien. Et toi ? Tu m'as l'air un peu fatiguée. Est-ce que tu as bien pris tes jours de repos cette fois ?

Fariha ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui maman. J'en ai d'ailleurs profité pour aller voir papa. Nous avons passé noël ensemble.

\- Ah. Et comment va Sam ?

\- Bien. Papa a trois mille projets différents pour sa retraite, qui changent chaque fois que je lui en parle. Actuellement, il dit qu'il va rejoindre une ONG de protection de l'environnement.

\- Il ne devrait pas. Cela ferait trop comme son travail. Sam devrait profiter de sa retraite pour faire quelque chose de différent.

\- Comme toi tu veux dire ?

Ana eut un regard mécontent.

\- Je n'ai pas l'âge de la retraite.

\- Va dire ça à Reinhard. Il était plus jeune que toi quand vous l'avez forcé à se retirer.

\- Ce n'était pas Jack ou moi, mais Petras, répondit Ana avec un air triste.

Fariha lui fit un sourire désolé. Elle était allée un peu trop loin.

\- Je sais, maman. Mais tu vois où je veux en venir.

\- Oui… Sam fera comme il l'entend. Il sait ce qui est mieux pour lui. Mais bon...tu devrais savoir que mon travail de mère que de m'inquiéter pour tout le monde. D'ailleurs...tu n'aurais pas un peu maigri ?

\- Maman !

Ana éclata de rire.

\- Tu mériterais que je garde ces biscuits pour moi, dit Fariha, en montrant la boite du menton.

\- Ce sont des biscuits au sirop d'érable fait par ton père ?

Fariha hocha lentement la tête avec un grand sourire content.

Ana eut une petite exclamation de plaisir, tandis qu'elle approchait la boîte, avant de l'ouvrir. Les biscuits avaient l'apparence de petite feuille dorée. La vieille femme en mangea immédiatement.

\- Huuum...il n'a pas perdu sa touche.

\- Du tout.

\- Prend en un, dis Ana en avançant la boite vers sa fille.

\- J'ai déjà mangé ma part il y a longtemps !

\- Je ne veux pas en manger devant toi alors que tu n'en prends pas. Ce n'est pas poli.

Fariha savait qu'il était inutile de discuter. Elle prit en main un biscuit, dont elle croqua une petite bouchée. Si elle les mangeait très lentement, sa mère pourrait en prendre plus qu'elle. D'ailleurs, Ana en était déjà à son troisième.

Les deux femmes discutèrent de plusieurs anciennes connaissances d'Ana, dont elle souhaitait prendre des nouvelles, puis de l'actualité culturelle. Les sujets qui fâchent, comme l'appel de Winston, était soigneusement évité. Aucune des deux ne voulaient gâcher ces petits moments en évoquant leurs divergences d'opinions.

Aussi Fariha fût-elle surprise quand sa mère demanda :

\- Ma fille, est-ce que ta présence ici a à voir avec un dénommé Johan Adam ?

Fariha ouvrit la bouche d'un air surpris.

\- Je…

Puis elle la referma. Elle ne pouvait pas parler d'une information confidentielle à une civile non accréditée ! Bon sang, pourquoi sa mère la mettait-elle dans une situation pareille ?!

\- Inutile de m'en dire plus, déclara Ana d'un air triste. Ton expression parle pour toi.

Elle soupira doucement.

\- C'est ce que je craignais.

\- Explique toi, exigea Fariha d'un ton ferme.

\- Je suis venu ici pour lui aussi. Il possède des informations qu'il me faut récupérer.

Fariha grimaça. La possibilité de croiser sa mère dans une opération lui glaçait le sang. Car dans ce cas, son devoir serait de l'arrêter. Fariha ne savait pas si elle en serait capable ou non. Et quelle était la pire de ces deux options…

\- Mais je vais repartir de suite, reprit Ana. J'ai promis que je ne te mettrais jamais face à une telle situation et je tiendrais parole, qu'importe ces données.

L'horreur disparut instantanément du visage de Fariha, remplacé par de la pitié.

\- Maman, je…

Mince ! Que dire ? Elle avait toujours eu du mal à trouver les bons mots.

Ana lui prit gentiment la main.

\- Tout pour ma petite Fariha, dit-elle d'une voix très tendre.

\- Il y a un autre moyen, dit finalement Pharah.

Une expression de surprise apparut sur le visage d'Ana, suivit d'un air interrogateur.

\- Je peux te faire rejoindre la mission comme auxiliaire locale. Et te donner les informations que tu cherches en guise de paiement.

\- Le règlement d'Helix autorise ça ?

\- Oui ! C'est très facile. Nos supérieurs sont toujours contents quand nous engageons des locaux.

Fariha devenait plus enthousiaste. L'idée semblait parfaite. Cela résoudrait le problème d'Ana et permettait à Pharah d'accomplir un vieux rêve : combattre au côté de sa mère.

\- Je suppose que c'est parce que ça réduit les dépenses d'Helix, répondit Ana d'un ton légèrement triste. Pfff. De notre temps, nous ne mettions pas en danger la vie des autres pour des histoires de finances…

\- Oh ce n'est pas importante maman ! Ça nous arrange toutes les deux, non ?!

\- Mais...tu ne risques pas d'avoir des problèmes en t'associant avec moi ?

Sous-entendu : en t'associant à une criminelle recherchée en Égypte.

Ce n'était pas un petit problème. En tant que capitaine, Pharah était responsable de tout auxiliaire qu'elle engageait. Si l'un d'eux se révélait être un bandit, cela pouvait nuire gravement à sa carrière, voir entraîner son exclusion d'Helix dans les cas les plus extrêmes.

Mais Fariha s'en fichait. Depuis qu'elle était petite, elle voulait se battre à côté de sa mère. Pouvoir lui montrer qu'elle était la digne héritière des traditions familiales et faire sa fierté par ses prouesses. Elle en avait maintenant l'occasion.

\- Ces renseignements que tu recherches, ce n'est rien d'illégale ou de secrets défenses ?

\- Non. C'est une liste de nom et de registres de navigations.

\- Et les autorités soudaines n'ont rien contre toi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non mais…

Nouveau sous-entendu : mais d'autre oui. Le gouvernement d'Égypte pour commencer. Celui de Russie aussi, de mémoire. Peut-être d'autres.

Mais l'opération n'était pas en Égypte ou en Russie. C'était un argument que la hiérarchie d'Helix comprendrait et qui offrirait une certaine protection à Fariha.

\- Je suis prête à prendre le risque, dit-t-elle.

Elle vit Ana froncer les sourcils. Oh oh. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait dire. Sa mère avait horreur des risques. Sauf quand c'est elle qui les prenaient bien sur…

\- D'autant que je suis sûr que rien ne m'arrivera, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Sa mère l'observa d'un œil attentif pendant cinq bonnes secondes, ses doigts tapotant très doucement la table. Pharah avait de nouveau l'impression d'être une gamine de cinq ans qui tentait de cacher qu'elle avait cassé un vase à fleur.

\- Tu es sur ? demanda Ana.

Elle tentait d'être poli. Mais Pharah sentait encore une pointe de méfiance.

Fariha se concentra pendant une demi-seconde, comme lorsqu'elle devait convaincre un supérieur de lancer une mission.

\- Oui, dit-elle, mettant toute son assurance et sa sympathie dans sa voix.

\- Très bien, dit Ana. Nous ferons comme ça.

\- Super !

Fariha faisait un grand sourire.

\- Ça va être génial maman. J'en suis sûr !


	8. La Fierté de ses Parents (2 sur 3)

Et c'est ainsi que le lendemain, à minuit, Pharah et son escouade se rendirent à un quai de contrebandier, accompagnés d'Ana.

Cette dernière n'avait pas pris son équipement habituel, grenades et fusils biotiques, trop associé à son identité criminelle en Égypte. A la place, elle s'était armée d'un lourd fusil de sniper, vieux mais bien entretenu. Son visage et ses cheveux était caché par un foulard, sous laquelle elle avait mis un synthétiseur vocal.

Outre elle, Pharah était accompagner de quatre autres soldats d'Helix, équipé d'armes divers et de raptoras. Leurs armures étaient cependant moins puissantes que celle de Pharah. Cette dernière portait un prototype high-tech, destiné aux meilleurs soldats, dont la conception avait couté une fortune à Helix.

Son escouade était aussi accompagnée par un médic. Il portait une armure valkyrie. C'était un modèle inférieur, et moins cher, que celui utilisé par Angela Ziegler. Mais elle faisait le job.

\- Raptora 3 à 5, engagez l'ennemi, ordonna Pharah.

Elle reçut les messages de confirmations, juste avant d'entendre les réacteurs de raptoras s'enclencher, rapidement suivie de bruit de tirs. Cinq des criminels furent immédiatement tués ou blessés, fauchés par des armes automatiques.

Parmi les six restant, la moitié jetèrent immédiatement leurs armes et s'enfuir ou se mirent à genoux pour se rendre. L'autre moitié tenta de répliquer. Mais les balles de leurs petits calibres rebondissaient sur les armures raptoras.

Les soldats d'Helix éliminèrent ceux qui résistaient avant d'avancer sur le bateau. Pendant quelques secondes, le vacarme des coups de feu cessa. Puis une détonation sèche retentit. Fariha reconnu instantanément le bruit : une carabine de haute qualité. Et il n'y avait pas besoin d'entraînement militaire pour identifier le son qui suivit : des cris de douleur.

C'était Kofi, le Raptora cinq. Il venait d'être touché.

\- Medic, sur Raptora cinq ! ordonna Pharah. Raptora 2, avec moi. Sniper 1, couvre-nous !

Fariha activa ses réacteurs et décolla vers la position de Kofi.

Une nouvelle détonation retentie, légèrement différente de la précédente.

\- Ici sniper 1, un hostile éliminé près de Raptora 5. J'ai vu deux autres hostiles, mais ils se sont cachés hors de ma ligne de vu. Demande autorisation de me repositionner.

\- Accordé ! répondit Pharah.

Un d'éliminer, plus que trois ! Fariha espérait qu'elle aurait l'occasion de combattre. Elle voulait que sa mère voie à quel point elle était devenu douée !

\- Ici médic, je m'occupe de Raptora 5. Blessure non mortelle mais sérieuse. Je recommande son retrait du combat.

\- Ici Raptora 5, je pense encore être opérationnel.

On sentait dans la voix de Kofi la douleur, mais aussi de la détermination. Pourquoi tenait-il donc tant à rester sur le terrain ? Fariha se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait quasiment rien de lui, en dehors des évaluations de son dossier. Mince, sa mère aurait su elle.

\- Écouter le médic et retirez-vous, Raptora 5 ! ordonna-t-elle.

Tout en disant cela, elle atterrit sur le bateau, plus précisément dans le canot de sauvetage. Pharah se cacha immédiatement derrière la rambarde.

Elle n'avait pas choisi ce lieu par hasard. Grâce aux indications de sa mère, Fariha avait pu estimer à peu près la position des deux hostiles repérés plus tôt...et s'était posée juste derrière eux.

La capitaine releva la tête pour observer devant elle. Parfait ! Comme prévu, elle vit deux individus en armures, qui avançaient lentement de couvert en couvert.

Pharah pointa vers eux son lance rocket, prenant soigneusement le temps de viser. Chacune de ses munitions coutaient environs trois cents dollars et elle n'avait pas de chargeur de rechange. Ce n'était pas le genre d'arme avec lequel on pouvait tirer en boucle et au hasard, en espérant toucher quelqu'un dans le rayon de l'explosion. Chaque tir comptait.

Elle pressa la détente. Il y eu un souffle d'air chaud au niveau de son ventre tandis que le projectile partait dans un sifflement. Il atteignit sa cible en plein dans le dos. L'explosion pulvérisa l'armure et celui qui la portait, tandis que le second mercenaire était projeté sur le côté.

Pharah souriait sous sa visière. Mais sa joie ne lui avait pas fait oublier son entraînement. Elle se remit immédiatement à couvert après avoir tiré. A raison d'ailleurs. Une balle passa au-dessus d'elle, traversant l'endroit où se trouvait son torse une seconde plus tôt. Le quatrième ennemi devait couvrir les deux autres.

Il était juste au-dessus d'elle d'ailleurs, à quelques mètres à peine, sur un autre étage du bateau.

\- Cible repéré et en visuel, dit la mercenaire, d'une froide voix féminine.

Pharah tiqua. "Cible" et non pas "hostile" ? Cela voulait dire que…

Non loin, Pharah entendis le bruit d'un moteur qui s'allumait, celui d'un petit bateau.

Et juste à quelques mètres devant elle, une porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant voir deux autres mercenaires.

Ils étaient supposés être seulement quatre.

C'était un piège.

\- Escouade, à ma position ! ordonna Pharah tout en décollant brusquement.

Mais la mercenaire au-dessus d'elle sauta pour l'agripper. Leurs deux poids combinés étaient trop lourd à supporter pour son jet-pack et Pharah chuta lentement vers le sol. Elle frappa frénétiquement son adversaire de son poing. Impossible d'utiliser son lance-rocket à si courte portée, l'explosion la tuerait elle aussi !

\- Ici Raptora 2, je m'approche de votre position capi...haaaaa !

Une détonation venait de retentir, alors même que Pharah sentis des mains l'agripper aux jambes et la tirer vers le sol. Elle fut violemment plaquée sur le pont du bateau par deux mercenaires. L'un d'eux lui envoya immédiatement un coup de poing à la tête. Fariha grogna sous la douleur.

\- Attention à ne pas trop abimer l'armure ! entendis elle quelqu'un dire non loin.

La voix était masculine, avec un léger accent américain. John Adam était finalement bien présent.

\- Ici Raptora, 3. Six hostiles repérés, trois ont immobilisés le capitaine. J'ai besoin de renfort.

\- Ici Sniper 1. Je serais bientôt en position de tir.

Nouvelles détonations au loin. Au même instant, Fariha vit un des mercenaires sortir une seringue et l'approcher brusquement de son visage. Pharah se décala brusquement sur le côté et la pointe de la seringue se brisa contre son épaulière.

\- Maintenez là immobile bon sang ! tonna Adam.

\- Ce sera plus rapide de la tuer ! s'exclama une des mercenaires.

\- Et manquer plusieurs millions de dollars de rançon ? Certainement pas !

Fariha bouillonnait. Elle n'allait pas subir l'humiliation de la capture alors que sa mère était présente ! Tant pis pour les dommages collatéraux.

\- Emplacement 5 et 6, activation, murmura-t-elle, juste avant de détourner brusquement la tête.

Ses deux épaulières s'ouvrirent, laissant voir les trois rockets miniatures que chacune avait à l'intérieur. Qui décolèrent immédiatement.

Les mercenaires avaient légèrement reculé en l'entendant parler. Cela sauva la vie à deux d'entre deux. Le troisième fut heurté en pleine tête par deux des mini-rocket. L'explosion qui en résultat le tua sur le coup, en plus de projeter en arrière ses deux compères. Pharah elle, serra les dents en sentant un souffle infernal sur tout le côté droit de son corps. Elle allait avoir de sérieuse brûlure…

Faisant fi de la douleur, elle se releva et regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Reena, la Raptora 2, était morte, tuée par un tir au torse. Raptora 4 et 5 étaient en train d'échanger des tirs avec trois mercenaires situés derrière Pharah, qui venait sans doute du bateau qu'elle avait entendu. Les deux autres mercenaires qui la maintenant au sol se relevaient. John Adam était dans une cabine devant elle, en train de la regarder d'un air effaré.

Pharah saisis son lance-rocket et tira sur un des mercenaires au sol. Mais il avait déjà roulé sur le côté et il y eut juste un gros trou dans le plancher du bateau. La secondaire mercenaire s'était relevée. Mais l'explosion des mini-rocket avait détruit son fusil. Aussi c'est au coup de poing qu'elle attaqua.

Le coup atteignit Pharah dans le dos, la faisant chanceler. Elle se retourna, et para l'attaque suivante, avant de répliquer d'un crochet au ventre.

\- Ici Sniper 1, je suis en position et j'engage l'ennemi.

Il y eut une brusque détonation et un des mercenaires que combattit les Raptoras s'effondra. Les autres se précipitèrent derrière de meilleurs couverts.

Fariha souriait. Elle allait pouvoir achever sa mission finalement !

Devant elle, John Adam avait ouvert une trappe et s'était précipité dedans. Pharah se lança à sa suite. Au même moment, elle entendit un tir de sa mère. Sans doute venait-t-elle d'abattre un autre des… Eeeeeeh !

Une grosse caisse de fret était tombée devant Pharah, lui bloquant l'accès vers la cabine. Elle leva la tête, et vit que le filin qui retenait la dite-caisse venait d'être sectionné par un tir. Non, sa mère n'avait quand même pas…

\- Aaaaah ! cria quelqu'un dans son oreillette. Je suis touché. Ici Raptora 3, je suis touché !

\- Ici Sniper 1, ils pointent un lance-rocket vers moi, je dois abandonner ma position !

Pharah se retourna et vit qu'un des mercenaires avait effectivement saisis un mini-lance rocket qu'il pointait vers les quais. Une seconde plus tard et le projectile était parti.

Plus inquiétant était le fait que deux autres mercenaires se dirigeaient vers elle, armes en mains. Raptora 3 était hors de combat, ne laissant plus sur le terrain que Raptora 4 et elle.

\- Retraite ! ordonna-t-elle, avant de décoller. Médic, retrouvez-nous à la zone de regroupement 2 !

Elle vit avec soulagement que Raptora 5 était encore capable d'utiliser son jet-pack. Leur retraite se déroula sans problème, les mercenaires ennemis préféraient s'abriter dans la cale du navire plutôt que de tenter de les abattre.

En revanche, Fariha fit une grimace lorsqu'ils atteignirent la zone de regroupement. Petros, Raptora 3, était dans un sale état. Son armure avait été transpercé au niveau de l'épaule droite, où il saignait abondamment, tandis que son bras pendait mollement le long de son corps.

\- Ne bougez pas Raptora 3 ! ordonna le médic, tout en lui injectant des nanites avec son bâton caducée. Je m'occupe de vous tout de suite après capitaine !

\- Raptora 4, gardez un œil sur ce bateau, ordonna Fariha.

\- Bien reçu, capitaine.

Tandis que son dernier soldat valide s'écartait, Pharah vit Kofi, Raptora 5, s'approcher d'elle. Il y avait une trace d'impact sur son casque mais il était sinon indemne.

\- Renvoyez moi au combat, capitaine, demanda-t-il. J'en suis capable.

Sa voix était étrange, fiévreuse et excité.

Pharah hésitait. D'un côté, il ne semblait clairement pas indemne. Et l'avis du docteur était l'avis du docteur. De l'autre côté, la moitié de son escouade était hors combat et il y avait encore quatre ennemis sur le bateau.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par l'arrivé de sa mère, qui s'était glissé discrètement vers leur position avant d'apparaître à découvert. Sa vue mit Fariha en colère.

\- Plus tard, soldat, dit-elle à Kofi.

Puis, Fariha s'approcha d'Ana, la prit par le bras et l'emmena à l'écart, à l'intérieur d'un conteneur en train d'être chargé (de caisse de sucette aux fraises). Là, personne ne pourrait les entendre.

\- C'est toi qui a fait tomber cette caisse devant moi ?!

Au lieu de répondre, sa mère retira le foulard qui lui cachait le visage, ainsi que le modulateur vocal qu'elle portait en dessous. Son regard exprimait une tranquille détermination.

\- Et est-ce que c'est toi qui a demandé à ton escouade de te rejoindre alors que tu avais remarqué qu'il y avait plus d'ennemi que prévu ?

\- Évidemment ! J'avais besoin de renfort !

\- Un de tes soldats est mort à cause de cet ordre, Fariha. Et un autre a failli subir le même sort.

\- Ils connaissaient les risques ! Et ce sacrifice aurait payé si tu m'avais laissé faire ! Je n'avais qu'à saisir notre cible, à me retirer et la mission était accomplis.

\- En t'aventurant seule dans un lieu inconnu ? Et s'il y avait d'autres ennemis en embuscade ? Si ça n'avait été qu'un piège de plus ?

\- Ce risque en valait la peine !

\- Non. Il ne le valait pas.

Fariha regarda sa mère dans les yeux, un air furieux sur le visage. Puis elle comprit soudainement.

\- Tu avais peur de me voir mourir.

Ana fit une légère grimace.

\- Oh bon sang maman ! Je ne suis plus un bébé que tu dois protéger !

\- Tu es trop impétueuse. Continuer le combat alors que tu as vu que c'était un piège, faire exploser tes rockets alors que tu es juste à côté…

\- J'aurais dû me laisser capturer peut-être ?!

\- C'est mieux que de mourir.

\- Comment tu oses me faire la leçon ? Lors de ta dernière mission à Overwatch, tu es partie toute seule chasser Widowmaker alors que Morrison t'avait ordonné de te replier !

Ana se cabra légèrement tout en baissant la tête. Son regard perdit de son assurance.

\- C'était différent. J'avais manqué à mon devoir. Il fallait que cette faute soit corrigée.

\- Connerie ! Tu voulais juste te venger !

Sa mère ne répondit pas.

\- Et quoi qu'il en soit, je suis l'officier commandante de cette opération, maman. Pas toi ! Alors tu vas obéir à mes ordres, même s'ils ne te plaisent pas. C'est compris ?

Ana soupira légèrement.

\- Très bien.

Elle tourna la tête, avant d'ajouter.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû venir, c'était une mauvaise idée.

\- Entièrement d'accord ! dit Fariha, avant de sortir du conteneur.


	9. La Fierté de ses Parents (3 sur 3)

Pharah retourna auprès de son escouade. Le médic s'approcha d'elle.

\- Je dois traiter vos brûlures, capitaine.

\- Faites.

Avec l'excitation du combat, puis la dispute, elle avait oublié sa douleur. Mais elle redevenait plus vivace maintenant qu'elle s'en rappelait. Heureusement, les nanites médicales firent rapidement effet.

\- Capitaine, commença le médic. J'ai vu l'auxiliaire tiré sur un filin pour faire tomber une caisse devant vous. Je doute de sa loyauté.

Fariha réfléchit quelques secondes. Mince ! Comment allait-elle pouvoir justifier ça à ses subordonnés ?

\- C'était un tir mal calculé, dit-elle.

\- Capitaine, sauf votre respect, j'ai vu l'auxiliaire réussir deux tirs à la tête sur nos ennemis, de nuit, à plusieurs centaines de mètres. Chez Helix, seulement un sniper sur dix est capable de faire ça. Et l'auxiliaire aurait "par erreur" tiré sur un minuscule filin pour faire tomber une caisse devant vous ?

\- Oui, médic. N'évoquez plus le sujet.

\- A vos ordres, capitaine.

Fariha se retint de grimacer. Il allait lui falloir réussir sa mission pour éviter que ses supérieurs ne s'intéressent de trop près à cette histoire.

\- Médic, quel est l'état exact de Raptora 5 ?

\- Il a une légère commotion à la tête. Je crains que ça n'affecte ses réflexes et sa visée.

\- Vous craignez ? Donc vous n'êtes pas sur ?

\- Non. Mais je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas courir de risque.

"Trop tard pour ça" pensa Fariha.

Elle activa son oreillette.

\- Raptora 4, statut.

\- Le bateau est calme, capitaine. Je pense qu'ils doivent toujours être dans la cale.

Ils attendent pour des renforts compris Fariha.

Elle aussi aurait pu demander des renforts. Avec un peu de chance, ils arriveront avant ceux de l'ennemi et Pharah pourra alors réattaquer le bateau avec une confortable supériorité numérique. C'est probablement ce qu'aurait fait sa mère.

Mais Pharah n'était pas sa mère. Elle allait finir sa mission maintenant.

\- Medic, quel est la dernière fois que vous vous êtes servie d'une arme ?

\- Il y a trois jours, sur le terrain d'entraînement.

\- Et en mission de combat ?

\- Il y a deux mois.

\- Parfait.

Pharah réactiva son oreillette.

\- Raptora 4, revenez à la zone de regroupement 2.

\- A vos ordres, capitaine.

Ce qu'il restait de son escouade fut bientôt de nouveau rassemblé. Ana était également revenu, après avoir replacé son foulard et son synthétiseur vocal.

\- Raptora 4, donnez votre arme au médic, ordonna Pharah.

La soldate leva un sourcil de surprise. Mais, disciplinée, elle obéit.

\- Prenez ça, dit ensuite Fariha en donnant son lance-rocket à sa subordonnée.

\- Raptora 5, donnez-moi votre arme, ordonna-t-elle ensuite.

Kofi s'exécuta, passant son fusil d'assaut à Pharah. C'était une arme de bonne qualité, robuste et efficace.

\- Je vais ouvrir une brèche dans la coque du bateau par l'ouest et lancer un assaut sur nos ennemis, expliqua Pharah. Pendant ce temps, Raptora 4 et Medic iront à l'est. Là, vous utiliserez mon lance-rocket pour créer une nouvelle ouverture, qui vous permettra d'attaquer l'ennemi à revers. La surprise et l'encerclement nous donneront la victoire.

\- Mais capitaine, cela veut dire que, le temps que nous contournions, vous serez toute seule contre quatre adversaires, fit remarquer Raptora 4.

\- Affirmatif.

\- Sauf votre respect, vous, et votre armure, êtes trop précieuses pour Helix. Je suis volontaire pour prendre votre place et m'occuper de la diversion.

\- Négatif. Vous avez vos ordres soldate.

Fariha avait conçu ce plan pour obtenir un succès rapide qui, entre autres, protégerait sa mère de toute enquête d'Helix. Un pur bénéfice personnel. Il était hors de question qu'un de ses soldats prennent les risques à sa place.

\- Capitaine, déclara Kofi. J'insiste pour participer au combat.

\- Et pourquoi le voulez-vous tellement donc, Raptora 3 ?

\- C'est mon devoir en tant que soldat d'Helix.

\- Donnez la vrai raison, soldat, déclara soudainement Ana d'une voix autoritaire.

Kofi se retourna vers elle. Il y avait de l'hésitation dans ses yeux. Pour lui, Ana était juste une auxiliaire, une mercenaire locale venu rejoindre la mission contre un quelconque paiement. Il n'avait pas à lui obéir. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix, dans sa posture...sans compter le fait qu'il l'avait vu réaliser deux tirs dignes des meilleurs snipers.

\- Le Cartel a tué mon ancien coéquipier, dit-il finalement. Abattus au cours d'une embuscade à Jakarta. J'ai...des comptes à régler avec eux.

Ana resta silencieuse, immobile comme une pierre. Fariha ne pouvait deviner son avis sur la question.

Mais si, elle pouvait le deviner. Jamais sa mère ne laisserait un de ses précieux soldats courir le risque de repartir au combat alors que le médic était contre.

Rien que pour ça, par pur esprit d'opposition à sa mère, Fariha se dit qu'elle allait réintégrer Kofi. Après tout, le médic n'était pas sûr de son état et s'il rejoignait le groupe arrière, il risquait peu d'être mis en danger. Quant à son fusil, Pharah pouvait s'en passer. Elle avait encore suffisamment de mini-rocket dans son armure.

\- Raptora 5…commença-t-elle….

Elle hésita une poignée de seconde avant de poursuivre sa phrase. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Depuis quand laissait-elle ses émotions décider à sa place ? Discipline, sang-froid, connaissance du protocole. Voilà ce qui faisait un bon soldat. Encore plus un bon officier. Elle n'allait pas prendre une mauvaise décision juste pour mécontenter sa mère !

Car c'était une mauvaise décision. Sans même tenir compte de l'avis du médic, Kofi se battait pour de mauvaise raison et cela pouvait lui faire faire des erreurs.

\- …vous restez ici, acheva-Pharah. Et cessez de demander de retourner au combat.

En entendant la réponse, Kofi fit une grimace de mécontentement, qu'il fit bien vite disparaître.

\- A vos ordres, capitaine.

\- Sniper 1, poursuivit Pharah en se tournant vers Ana. Vous surveillerez le périmètre pour empêcher nos ennemis de fuir ou nous prévenir s'ils reçoivent des renforts.

\- A vos ordres capitaine.

\- Vous savez tous quoi faire, reprit Pharah. Alors exécution !

Puis elle décolla, rapidement imité par Raptora 4 et le médic.

Pharah s'approcha du côté ouest du navire, avant de se positionner bien en face de la coque.

\- Tous les emplacements, activations, dit-elle.

Les multiples mini lance-rocket intégré à sa Raptora s'ouvrirent alors, sauf ceux situé en haut à droite, là où l'armure était endommagée. Néanmoins, le déluge de feu qui s'ensuivit fut largement suffisant pour créer un trou dans la coque.

Pharah s'y enfonça immédiatement. Au passage, elle aperçut un des mercenaires qui était en train de se jeter à couvert. Elle lui tira une rafale. Les balles rebondirent contre son armure, mais la puissance du choc le fit s'effondrer au sol.

Il y eut une détonation et Pharah sentis une vive douleur à la jambe. Une des mercenaires venait de la toucher. Elle se cacha derrière une grosse caisse métallique.

Pharah entendis ses adversaires approcher rapidement de sa position de plusieurs côtés à la fois. Tout en restant accroupis, elle s'écarta de la caisse qui la protégeait, avant de pointer vers elle son avant-bras droit, à peu près dans la direction d'où un ennemi se trouvait.

Une roquette sortie du gantelet de son armure et explosa près de la caisse, propulsant celle-ci de plusieurs mètres en avant. Comme prévu, cela la fit heurter de plein fouet un mercenaire. Pharah profita de la brusque ouverture pour tirer sur un autre, tout en se précipitant derrière un pilier. Comme pour sa précédente rafale, les balles ne firent aucun dommage mais jetèrent son ennemi au sol.

Cependant, elle affrontait quatre adversaires et les deux indemnes ne manquèrent pas de lui tirer dessus. L'un rata, l'autre le touche en plein torse.

Fariha sentis l'impact comme une dizaine de coup de poing. Elle fut projetée en arrière, en plein vers un pilier métallique. Ce second choc troubla sa vision et son audition, tout en lui faisant lâcher son arme.

C'est à peine si elle se rendit compte que la forme noirâtre qui s'approchait d'elle était un de ses ennemis, en train de brandir une carabine vers sa tête.

Pharah activa son jet-pack et le tir partie dans le vide, puis elle retomba sur son adversaire tout en frappant. L'impact le mit à genoux. Elle rajouta un coup de coude à l'épaule mais manqua, le mercenaire ayant roulé au sol pour esquiver.

Puis elle eut l'impression de recevoir une voiture dans les côtes. C'est seulement allongé sur le sol, que Fariha comprit qu'on venait de lui tirer au-dessus de la hanche et que son hébétement l'avait empêché d'entendre la détonation.

Elle tourna la tête et vit une forme noirâtre qui la surplombait. Sans arme, sans rocket dans son armure, le mécanisme de son jetpack trop loin de ses mains, Fariha fut juste capable de lever le bras. Le mercenaire l'écarta et lui donna un coup de crosse sur la tête.

Puis ce fut le noir total.

Quand Fariha se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle remarqua, c'est qu'on lui avait retiré son armure. Puis ce fut la douleur, aux côtes et encore à la tête. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Du gris, métallique, ternes. Comme une cellule.

Ou un transport standard d'Helix.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, Fariha tourna la tête dans leurs directions.

\- Capitaine ! Vous êtes réveillé ! dit le médic.

\- Aaaaah...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Votre plan a parfaitement fonctionné. Anneli a utilisé votre lance-rocket pour ouvrir un trou dans la coque et nous avons attaqué l'ennemi à revers. Notre première salve a descendu deux mercenaires et les survivants se sont rendu.

Le cerveau embrumé par la douleur de Fariha se souvint qu'Anneli était la Raptora 4.

\- John Adam est en cellule, nous avons pu récupérer le corps de Reena, ainsi que son équipement et celui de tous les mercenaires.

Fariha poussa un immense soupir de soulagement. La mission était réussie.

\- Cependant, vous avez des blessures assez importantes à la hanche, au torse et à la tête. Il faudra attendre l'avis d'un médecin plus compétent que moi, mais je pense que vous êtes partie pour plusieurs mois d'invalidité.

\- Ça...valait...le coup.

\- De vous à moi, vous auriez dû laisser Anneli vous remplacer.

Fariha ne répondit pas. Elle doutait qu'il puisse comprendre.

\- Enfin. Cette action vous vaudra sans doute une médaille. De quoi rendre vos parents fiers, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mouai…

Visiblement, ce soldat-là ne savait pas que sa mère était officiellement morte. Enfin, bon, il y en avait qui ne connaissait même pas le nom du premier ministre de leur pays...

Le medic lui sourit. Puis, il cala une béquille contre la couchette dans laquelle se reposait Fariha.

\- Utilisez ça pour vous déplacer. Et éviter de vous appuyer sur votre hanche blessée. Compris ?

\- Affirmatif. Hum… Qu'est devenu l'auxiliaire ?

\- Elle est avec nous dans le transport. Elle s'est installée à l'écart, tout au fond.

\- Et les affaires de John Adam ?

\- Dans l'armurerie.

\- Merci medi…, eh, Alexis.

Fariha se mit en position assise, puis prit les béquilles qu'elle utilisa pour se rendre d'abord à l'armurerie. Là, elle récupéra la tablette de John Adam, dont elle fit une rapide copie des données sur une clés USB.

Puis, elle allât retrouver sa mère.

Ana s'était installé vraiment à l'extrémité du vaisseau, là où il n'y avait personne d'autre. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle s'était sentie libre de retirer son foulard et son synthétiseur vocale. Elle était en train de boire du thé.

\- Une tasse ? proposa poliment Ana.

\- Non. Comment diable as-tu réussi à faire du thé à bord ?

\- Je le gardais sous thermos dans mon package. Enfin, comment te sens tu ?

\- Fière du devoir accomplis.

\- Et physiquement ?

Fariha lui lança un regard noir.

\- Je te demanderais bien de ne plus jamais me refaire ça, reprit Ana. Mais…

\- Ce serait terriblement hypocrite vu comment tu t'es comporté dans ta dernière mission à Overwatch.

Ana soupira doucement.

Fariha lui tendis la clés USB.

\- Tient, une copie de la tablette de John Adam. Les renseignements que tu cherches sont sans doute à l'intérieur.

\- Merci, dit Ana en prenant l'objet.

Il y eut un silence gênant. Ana but une gorgée de thé.

\- Quand je l'ai vu, déclara soudainement Fariha. Papa m'a dit qu'il était fier de moi. Et cela sonnait vrai.

\- Je… Ce n'est…

N'arrivant pas à trouver ses mot, Ana soupira d'exaspération.

\- Je sais que je ne commande pas comme toi, maman, reprit Fariha. Mais ma méthode est aussi…

\- J'aurais pris exactement les mêmes décisions, la coupa Ana.

Fariha la regarda d'un air stupéfait.

\- Tu es aussi brave et intelligente que je l'étais, reprit l'ancienne capitaine. Peut-être même plus.

Malgré ses douces paroles, son visage affichait une profonde tristesse.

\- Mais regarde où cela m'a mené, poursuivi l'ancienne capitaine.

Elle montra son cache-œil.

\- Une vieille femme mutilée, brisée, se cachant aux yeux du monde car elle a trop honte de ses échecs.

Son regard se porta sur la hanche blessée de Pharah.

\- Ce n'est pas la vie que je voulais pour toi.

Fariha resta de longue seconde sans répondre, contemplant sa mère avec des yeux plein d'émotions.

Puis son visage se raffermit.

\- Mais c'est celle que j'ai choisi, maman.

\- Je sais. Et je veux bien l'accepter. Mais...ne me demande pas d'être fière.

Fariha poussa un long soupir. Puis, elle se détourna.

Quelques heures plus tard et le transport se posa à la base d'Helix. Ana disparut discrètement, après avoir promis à sa fille de reprendre contact. Fariha savait que, lorsque cela arriverait, elle viendrait retrouver sa mère. Car c'était la seule qu'elle avait, peu importe leurs différends.

Le haut-commandant d'Helix la félicita chaudement pour avoir menée à bien la mission, malgré le piège du Cartel. Que ces derniers aient été capable de tromper leur service de renseignement était extrêmement inquiétant et révélait que cette organisation était bien plus puissante qu'ils ne le pensaient. Ils n'avaient sans doute pas fini d'en entendre parler.

Et comme Alexis l'avait prévu, Fariha reçu une médaille pour « acte de bravoure ».

Son "acte de bravoure" lui valut aussi cinq mois de rétablissement. Pas de mission, pas de sport, pas de conduite… Elle allait s'ennuyer.

Mais quand ce serait finis, Fariha pourrait retourner au combat.

Non pas pour rendre ses parents fiers.

Mais parce que c'est la vie qu'elle avait choisi.

Fin

(N'hésitez pas à me dire quels personnages vous aimeriez voir dans ses nouvelles. J'ai des idées pour beaucoup d'entre eux, donc autant choisir ceux qui vous feront le plus plaisir. :) )


	10. L'Armure des Morts (1 sur 3)

Il n'y avait que le silence.

La patrouille de soldats marchait sans un bruit à travers la ville en ruine.

Une détonation retentit. L'officier de tête s'effondra, une balle dans la tête.

Les autres soldats se jetèrent derrières des couverts, murs en ruines, abris bus, banc… Ils n'avaient même pas repéré l'origine du tir.

Des amateurs, pensa Widowmaker avec un sourire amusé.

Parmi les compagnies de sécurité, Arès Corporation était celle qui offrait les plus bas prix. Et l'efficacité de leurs soldats s'en ressentait. Cela gâchait presque le plaisir de la chasse.

Presque.

Widowmaker aligna un deuxième homme et tira. Un autre cadavre toucha le sol. En bas, les soldats commençaient à paniquer. Le sous-officier arrivait à peine à maintenir l'ordre parmi eux. Cela lui sera encore plus difficile avec une balle dans la tête.

\- M'dam, dit quelqu'un derrière-elle. Les omnics voudraient attaquer.

Le regard de Widowmaker arbora un air courroucé tandis qu'elle se retournait. L'homme qui lui parlait était un individu grand et musclé, dépassant légèrement les deux mètres, qui portait l'équipement d'un légionnaire de Talon. Maximilien l'avait chargé de la couvrir pendant la durée de cette mission.

Et derrière lui se trouvait une demi-douzaine d'Unités Zéros.

Les terroristes omnics n'avaient pas disparu après l'Insurrection de Londres. Les survivants de leur groupe s'était dispersé dans tout l'Europe pour continuer leur combat. La cellule qu'aidait actuellement Widowmaker était basé en Allemagne. Là, la faiblesse des autorités et les nombreux anciens champs de batailles, riche en équipements à récupérer, leur avait permis de croître.

L'Onu avait alors engagé Arès Corporation pour s'occuper du Secteur Zéros. Une telle victoire renforcerait la stabilité mondiale et la puissance des compagnies de sécurité, ce que Talon voulait éviter. Aussi, Maximilien avait proposé l'aide de Talon au Secteur Zéros. Les omnics s'étaient montrés extrêmement réticent. Ils détestaient les humains. Mais ils avaient finalement accepté.

\- Dites-leur de se retenir, ordonna froidement Widowmaker. Je m'occupe de cette escouade.

\- Bien m'dam.

C'est pour ça qu'elle préférait travailler seule. Sans avoir à gérer la soif de sang d'alliés peu fiable ou de voir sa mobilité réduite par la présence d'un garde du corps trop lent.

Widowmaker aligna soigneusement le sous-officier, sa peau frissonnant doucement tandis qu'elle visait. Son doigt s'approcha lentement de la gâchette…

Un énorme "Bam !" se fit retentir derrière elle.

D'un mouvement vif, l'assassine se retourna et apercu une décharge d'énergie bleuté atteindre une unité zéro en pleine tête. Le tireur était juste à côté de la fenêtre, caché par un nuage de poussière.

Les unités zéros répliquèrent, tirant au hasard devant elles. Un bouclier s'interposa. C'était un écu en forme d'amande, entièrement en métal, trop massif pour être manié par un humain ordinaire. Les balles des unités rebondirent dessus sans causer de dommage. Mais ce n'était pas ce que remarqua le plus Widowmaker.

Ces yeux étaient fixés, écarquillés, sur une élégante gravure représentant un livre illuminé. L'assassine était tellement stupéfaite qu'elle en restait immobile.

Le légionnaire lui, s'avança vers l'assaillant, son massif fusil à pompe brandit devant lui.

Une autre décharge d'énergie mis au sol une Unité Zéros, tandis que la poussière retombait au sol, révélant l'assaillant. Ce dernier portait une armure complète, qui ressemblait à un ancien harnois du 16e siècle, mais légèrement plus imposant, et surtout, moderne.

Des circuits d'énergies bleutés étaient visibles en dessous du blindage, tandis que le bras gauche était beaucoup plus massif et qu'un mini canon à énergie était monté sur l'avant-bras droit. Mais c'était une épée que brandissait désormais l'assaillant, un objet de haute technologie parcourut de courant d'énergie qui chauffait le métal au point de le faire blanchir.

Une Unité Zéros se prit un coup du massif bouclier, qui détruisit le canon de son arme. Une autre s'avança pour tirer mais vit son bras couper en deux par l'épée, le métal chauffé à blanc passant à travers l'omnic comme dans du beurre.

Le légionnaire tira. L'assaillant eut un mouvement instinctif pour esquiver mais fut trop lent. Il chancela alors que la décharge l'éteignit de plein fouet, tandis qu'une méchante trace noirâtre apparaissait sur l'armure. Sans attendre, le soldat de Talon s'avança davantage pour porter un coup de poing. Mais l'assaillant para l'attaque et se fut le légionnaire qui se prit un coup de bouclier en pleine tête.

Le soldat de Talon chancela une demi-seconde, puis, se fit transpercer par l'épée en plein ventre. Il tomba à genoux. L'assaillant retira la lame de son corps, avant de s'avancer vers Widowmaker.

Cette dernière était toujours aussi stupéfaite. C'était maintenant le torse de l'armure qu'elle fixait. Il y avait un autre blason gravé dessus. Deux moitiés découpées pour être exact. Le livre illuminé d'un côté, et trois fleurs au-dessus d'une étoile de l'autre. Les armoiries des Guillard, sa famille.

\- Gérard… ? demanda Amélie d'une voix chevrotante.

 ***À l'époque de l'Age d'Or***

Amélie avançait d'un pas tranquille à travers un immense hangar. L'endroit bourdonnait d'activité. Partout, des employés d'Overwatch s'affairait autours de nombreuses pièces d'équipements (armes, armures, véhicules, missiles, implants cybernétiques et étranges gadgets dont elle ne pouvait deviner l'utilité), les réparant, les démontant ou les construisant.

\- Excusez-moi, dit-elle à une employée qui passait près d'elle chargée d'une caisse marquée du logo d'Overwatch.

\- Eh oui, madame ? réagit la jeune femme, en la regardant d'un air surpris.

Il faut dire qu'avec sa robe de luxe, son maquillage, ses discrets (mais élégants) bijoux, Amélie détonnait vraiment dans cet endroit.

\- Où puis-je trouver l'ingénieur en chef Torbjörn ? demanda Amélie.

\- Atelier 46...eh...là-bas, dit-elle en montrant un endroit du doigt.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Y'a pas de quoi, madame.

Amélie s'avança doucement vers l'atelier 46. Elle y aperçut de loin Torbjörn, occupé à travailler sur un énorme marteau à réaction, aidé de trois autres employés. Le propriétaire du marteau était d'ailleurs juste à côté.

\- ...et alors, racontait Reinhard d'un ton théâtral. Les trois mecha se sont mis à me tirer dessus…

\- Puis ton bouclier a explosé et tu es mort ? répondit Torbjörn. Parce que je vois pas comment il pourrait résister aux tirs de trois mecha de cette catégorie.

\- Mais non ! J'ai héroïquement supporté leur attaque, tandis que le reste de l'escouade se mettait en position.

\- Ah oui en effet, héroïque de ta part d'avoir résisté à l'envie de charger comme un imbécile. Au passage, j'attends toujours le moment où tu casses ce marteau.

\- J'y viens, mon ami, j'y viens ! Mais donc...oh...madame, mes salutations.

Il avait prononcé les derniers mots en français, accompagné d'une parfaite révérence, ce qui fit sourire Amélie.

\- Lieutenant Wilhelm, c'est un honneur, dit Amélie en faisant elle-même une courte révérence.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? dit Torbjörn en levant la tête. C'est une zone interdite au civil !

\- J'ai pris rendez-vous avec vous pour 15H, dit Amélie, d'un ton aimable. Il est 15H32 poursuivit-t-elle, sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Et puis c'est la femme de Gérard, poursuivit Reinhard. Tu ne l'as pas reconnu ?

\- Il serait le premier à dire qu'il faut pas donner de traitement de faveur à la famille, répondit Torbjörn. Enfin, désolé madame, mais j'ai trop de travail. On fera ce rendez-vous demain.

\- Allons Torbjörn ! s'exclama Reinhard. Ce n'est pas poli de faire attendre une dame !

L'ingénieur poussa un immense soupir.

\- D'accord. Mais faites vite s'il vous plaît. Je dois réparer le marteau que l'autre abrutis a cassé contre des mécha.

\- En fait non ! Je l'ai cassé en l'utilisant…

\- Oui oui, on s'en fiche Reinhard ! Madame, vous vouliez me dire quoi ?

Amélie avait eu un sourire amusé lors de la petite mimique des deux. Maintenant que Torbjörn la regardait de face, elle revient à une expression polie.

\- Comme vous le savez, mon mari a été formé à utiliser une armure Bayard.

L'armure Bayard était un équipement développé par les entreprises d'armements française pendant la Crise Omnic. Elle était destinée à combattre des Bastions en milieux urbains confinés.

\- Ouai Et donc ?

\- J'ai commandé un modèle amélioré pour…

\- Attendez attendez, la coupa Torbjörn. Vous, une civile qui…c'est quoi votre métier ?

\- Je suis danseuse étoile.

\- Danseuse quoi.

\- Si vous voulez, répondit aimablement Amélie.

\- Donc vous, une danseuse, avez commandé un équipement de qualité militaire, destiné à une unité d'élite et produit uniquement par une entreprise publique ? Comment ?

\- Je sais que c'est normalement interdit par la loi. Mais étant donné la place de Gérard à Overwatch, le ministère de la défense a accepté de faire une dérogation, vu que l'armure lui est destiné.

\- Oh. Vous avez utilisé des relations haut placées, hein ?

\- Torbjörn ! s'exclama Reinhard. Tu es indiscret !

\- Pfff ! Bref, qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ?

\- Je tiens vraiment à ce que Gérard ait la meilleure armure possible, reprit Amélie, un soupçon d'inquiétude perceptible dans sa voix. J'ai déjà mis dedans beaucoup plus d'argent que le coût standard d'une armure Bayard. Mais l'argent est inutile sans talent. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais que vous participiez à sa réalisation.

\- J'ai pas le temps, dit Torbjörn, avant de se remettre à regarder le marteau.

\- S'il vous plaît, reprit Amélie. Cela me rassurerait énormément si vous participiez à la création de cette armure.

\- Madame, je dois gérer toute la section équipement d'Overwatch et…

\- Rooo Torbjörn ! s'exclama Reinhard. Arrête de lui sortir le discours officiel. Tu trouves toujours du temps pour réparer toi-même mon armure.

\- Mouai. J'me demande d'ailleurs si je devrais me donner autant de mal.

\- Tu peux bien en trouver pour réaliser une nouvelle armure pour Gérard ! D'ailleurs, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais toujours voulu voir comment fonctionnait les Bayards ?

\- Hum...si.

Reinhard se saisit de son immense marteau.

\- Aller, tu sais quoi ? dit-il. Je vais aller confier ça à un autre atelier, comme ça tu auras le temps d'honorer la requête de madame Lacroix.

\- Bon...ok.

\- Merci infiniment à vous deux, dit Amélie.

\- C'est un plaisir madame, répondit Reinhard.

\- J'espère que vous vous êtes occupé de toute la paperasse, ajouta Torbjörn. Parce que je ne perdrais pas une seule seconde là-dessus.

 ***Quelques semaines plus tard***

Amélie était tellement impatiente qu'elle tapotait la table. Elle se mordit les lèvres et fit un effort de volonté pour arrêter. Ce genre de mimique pouvait rapidement devenir agaçante pour autrui.

Un homme entra dans la salle. Relativement petit, légèrement musclé, il portait un uniforme de cadet d'Overwatch et en avait l'âge.

\- Bonjour, madame Lacroix, dit-il. Je me nomme Traian Ioan. Je suis le nouvel assistant de votre mari.

Il avait parlé en français, avec un accent d'Europe de l'Est qu'Amélie reconnu aussitôt.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Ioan. Vous êtes roumain, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui tout à fait, dit le jeune homme en souriant. C'est rare de trouver quelqu'un qui le devine. Gér…Eeh...enfin, monsieur Lacroix, votre mari, m'a envoyé vous avertir qu'il serait un peu en retard. Le comman...he...en fait, c'est top secret.

Tandis qu'il paraît, ses yeux s'étaient fixé tour à tour sur ses chaussures, sur un mur de la salle, puis sur un point invisible derrière elle. Il était visiblement mal à l'aise à l'idée de regarder une aussi jolie femme. Amélie se sentait désolée pour le pauvre Traian.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-elle gentiment. J'ai l'habitude.

\- Ah...très bien alors.

\- Comment mon mari vous a-t-il rencontré ?

\- Hum...et bien...dit-il d'un ton gêné. J'ai candidaté au concours d'entrée d'Overwatch. Et eh...j'ai fini vingt et unième, pour vingt places.

\- Oh.

\- Alors, monsieur Lacroix m'a proposé d'entrer en tant que son assistant. J'étais fou de joie. Rejoindre Overwatch a toujours était mon plus grand rêve depuis...eh, vous avez déjà dû entendre ça mille fois.

\- C'est moi qui vous ai posé la question, rappela gentiment Amélie.

\- Oui. Désolé madame...enfin, j'ai bien entendu accepté...logique vue que je suis ici...et…me voilà.

Il laissa passer un court silence avant d'ajouter :

\- Je lui suis éternellement reconnaissant de m'avoir donné une chance.

\- Et vous ne l'aviez jamais croisé avant ? demanda Amélie.

\- Non jamais. C'est pour ça que j'ai été très surpris de sa proposition. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour attirer son attention…

\- Je lui demanderais.

\- Je...eh...est-ce que ça ne va pas...je veux dire…

\- Il ne vous arrivera rien, promis, dit Amélie avec un sourire rassurant.

\- D'accord. Eh. Merci.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Gérard et Torbjörn. Le premier portait un élégant costume de travail, tandis que le second avait son uniforme d'ingénieur en chef.

\- Chérie ! s'exclama Gérard. Tu es tellement ravissante.

\- Toi aussi, mon cœur.

Les deux s'approchèrent et échangèrent un court baiser.

\- Merci de l'avoir averti, dit ensuite Gérard à Traian.

\- A votre service, monsieur.

\- Alors, poursuivit Gérard vers son épouse. Que me vaut donc le plaisir de ta présence ici ?

\- Vous lui avez rien dit ? demanda Torbjörn à Amélie.

\- Non ! Je voulais lui faire la surprise !

Elle avait beaucoup d'effort pour se contenir, mais n'avait pu s'empêcher de sautiller légèrement.

Torbjörn leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pffff. Bon, je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour amener la "surprise". Cadet, vient avec moi.

\- A vos ordres ingénieurs en chef, répondit Traian.

Les deux sortirent de la salle, laissant le couple seul.

\- Il est sympathique ce Traian, commenta Amélie.

\- Tout à fait, confirma Gérard en souriant. C'est quelqu'un de très agréable, même s'il manque de confiance en lui.

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu pris comme assistant ?

Le français haussa un sourcil de surprise.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Il se demande ce qu'il a fait pour attirer son attention. Il n'arrive pas à l'expliquer. J'avoue que moi non plus je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi prendre comme assistant quelqu'un qui a échoué au concours ? Pourquoi ne pas prendre le premier ?

\- Le poste que je lui ai donné est très formateur. Il me permet de repérer les défauts d'un individu et de l'aider à les corriger. Ce serait du gâchis que de le confier à quelqu'un qui a déjà toutes les qualités pour être un agent autonome.

\- Donc en fait tu l'as pris...car il était le moins bon ? demanda Amélie, pouffant doucement.

\- Car cela pouvait l'aider à devenir meilleurs, la reprit Gérard.

\- Oooh, tu es tellement gentil mon cœur, dit Amélie en l'embrassant.


	11. L'Armure des Morts (2 sur 3)

C'est à ce moment que Torbjörn et Traian revinrent dans la salle, portant tous les deux une lourde boîte métallique, qu'ils posèrent aussitôt sur la table de la pièce, juste avant que l'ingénieur n'ouvre ladite boite.

À l'intérieur se trouvait l'armure qu'il avait passé les dernières semaines à concevoir, aidé de plusieurs des meilleurs ingénieurs français. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à un harnois du seizième siècle, mais en beaucoup plus moderne.

Gérard observa l'armure avec un regard calculateur, tandis que Traian écarquillait les yeux.

\- J'vous présente pas ce que c'est, commença Torbjörn. Vous avez dû en voir des tas.

\- Pas tant que ça...dit Traian. Eh...désolé.

\- Bon, globalement, j'ai tout amélioré, dit Torbjörn. L'exosquelette du bras gauche est plus puissant, ce qui permet de soulever un bouclier encore plus lourd. Donc, j'ai grossi le bouclier. J'ai utilisé de meilleurs matériaux pour le ridicule truc sur le bras droit, sérieux à quoi elle sert cette arme, la version de base blesserait pas une mouche !

\- C'est un équipement secondaire, non ? répondit Traian. L'armure est conçue pour combattre au corps à corps.

\- Je sais tête de nœud !

\- Il est inutile de répondre à Torbjörn, dit doucement Gérard.

\- Oh...d'accord, désolé...dit Traian.

\- Merci. Donc, j'ai aussi utilisé de meilleurs matériaux pour l'armure, histoire qu'elle soit plus résistante. C'est des alliages ultra-couteux donc attention à pas l'abîmer hein ! Pas comme l'autre grand dadais quoi.

\- Bien sûr, dit Gérard.

\- Aussi amélioré la fonction course, de deux manières : courir encore plus rapidement, et un mode super-saut.

\- Houa ! s'exclama Traian.

\- Eh, on t'avait dit de te taire ! s'écria Torbjörn

\- Eeeh…toutes mes excuses, chef ingénieur.

\- Grmblm… Sinon, pour l'épée, j'ai surtout amélioré la source d'énergie, histoire qu'elle puisse rester allumer plus longtemps. Enfin, j'ai pas touché aux capteurs, comme les autres ingénieurs me l'ont mille fois répétés ! Pfff.

Les capteurs étaient le plus grand atout d'une armure Bayard. Ils percevaient chaque objet en approche du porteur (parfois avant même son départ) et prévenait celui-ci au moyen d'une micro-impulsion sur le corps. La puissance de l'impulsion variait en fonction de la vitesse et de la taille du projectile.

Le porteur devait s'entraîner des mois pour apprendre à "lire" les micro-impulsion. Et des années pour maîtriser cette capacité à la perfection. Un porteur vétéran agissait avec des réflexes surhumains. Il pouvait même esquiver une balle. Parfois. Le corps humain avait ses limites.

Mais un seul changement dans la programmation des capteurs suffisait à fausser leur lien avec la mémoire musculaire, réduisant à néant tous les avantages de l'armure.

\- Merci Torbjörn, dit poliment Gérard. J'apprécie que tu ais consacré autant de temps à réaliser cet objet.

\- Mouai...essaie juste de pas la casser, d'accord ?

L'ingénieur marqua une courte pause avant d'ajouter :

\- C'est quand même une super armure.

\- Je ferais au mieux, dit Gérard.

\- Fait « mieux » que Reinhard alors, d'accord ? Enfin bon…j'ai du travail. R'voir.

Et Torbjörn quitta la salle.

\- Traian, pourrait tu nous laisser, s'il te plaît ? demanda Gérard.

\- Bien sûr, monsieur. Je vais reprendre l'écriture de cette fiche de synthèse sur les activités en Asie de la Coalition pour l'Humanité.

\- C'est parfait.

Traian salua, puis quitta la salle, laissant le couple seul dans la pièce.

\- Alors, tu aimes cette armure ? demanda Amélie, toujours excité.

Gérard tourna son regard dans sa direction. Il affichait une expression sympathique. Mais Amélie le connaissait bien et pouvait sentir un peu de...gêne ?

\- Hum…, commença-t-il très lentement, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Pourquoi as-tu as fait graver un livre illuminé sur le bouclier et le plastron, avec l'ancien blason de ta famille à côté ?

\- Ce sont tes armoiries, dit Amélie d'une voix qui commençait à devenir hésitante. Un livre illuminé, c'est parfait pour toi !

\- Mes armoiries ? répéta très lentement Gérard.

\- Oui. Et il y a toujours de la place pour le logo d'Overwatch. Donc tout va bien...n'est-ce pas ?

\- Amélie, répondit son mari d'un ton très pédagogue. Nous ne sommes plus au Moyen-Âge. Les armoiries sont devenues inutile.

\- C'est...artistique. Votre propagande pourra en tirer parti. Mais, est-ce que tu apprécies l'armure sinon ?

Gérard soupira très doucement.

\- Chérie...c'est un équipement de très grande qualité il est vrai. Torbjörn s'est surpassé.

Le sourire d'Amélie se crispa. Son mari parlait très doucement, comme lorsqu'il cherchait à la ménager.

\- Mais quel est l'intérêt de dépenser une fortune pour ce cadeau, alors que je passe maintenant les trois quarts de mon temps de travail dans un bureau ? poursuivit Gérard, toujours très gentiment.

Amélie regarda ses pieds en rougissant. Elle se sentait bête. Pourquoi avait-t-elle voulu se préoccuper de chose militaire et d'affaire sérieuse, elle qui n'était qu'une artiste ? Forcément qu'elle allait faire une erreur !

\- C'est pour le quart du temps restant où tu es sur le terrain, dit-elle néanmoins.

C'était plus facile de se justifier que de s'excuser.

\- Amélie, dit Gérard, d'un ton très doux. En toute franchise, si tu avais de l'argent à dépenser, il aurait mieux valu le donner à une association humanitaire plutôt que de créer une nouvelle arme.

Il faisait des efforts pour la ménager mais Amélie ne put s'empêcher de rougir encore plus. Comment avait-t-elle pu penser qu'une armure ferait plaisir à son mari ? Ce n'était pas, alors pas du tout, le genre de cadeau qu'il appréciait.

\- Mais elle est fabriquée maintenant, dit Amélie. Donc autant qu'elle te serve.

\- Autant qu'elle serve oui, approuva Gérard. Mais pas à moi. Il y a de nombreux agents qui passent beaucoup plus de temps sur le terrain, risquant leur vie à chaque instant, et à qui cette armure sera bien plus utile.

\- Quoi ?! Non...s'il te plaît Gérard.

Amélie prit une grande inspiration. Allez, il était temps d'être honnête, autant envers lui qu'envers elle-même.

\- Garde là pour moi, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son torse. Je me sentirais plus rassuré si je sais que tu possèdes cette armure.

C'était pour ça qu'elle l'avait commandé. Pour ça qu'elle avait demandé à Torbjörn de la réaliser. À chaque fois que son mari partait en mission, Amélie avait peur pour sa vie. Elle l'avait vu revenir blessé tant et tant de fois ! Et dans ses moments, elle se sentait tellement impuissante ! Alors pour une fois, Amélie avait voulu l'aider. Ou au moins, avoir l'impression d'aider.

Gérard hésita quelques secondes. Amélie pria pour qu'il ne sorte pas un nouvel argument, rationnel, éthique...tellement raisonnable, qui justifie qu'il n'utilise pas son cadeau. Ce cadeau qu'elle avait juste fait parce qu'elle l'aimait.

\- D'accord, chérie, dit-il finalement. Je vais la garder.

 ***Aujourd'hui***

\- C'est l'heure de mourir, traîtresse ! déclara l'assaillant dans un impeccable français, tout en pointant son épée vers Widowmaker.

Il était impossible d'identifier sa voix. Les armures Bayard utilisaient des modulateurs vocales, conçu pour créer une voix grave et intimidante, propre à effrayer leurs adversaires (une modification ajoutée après la Crise Omnic). Mais Widowmaker aurait reconnu l'armure entre mille.

Son adversaire se mit à courir dans sa direction, bouclier vers l'avant. Widowmaker savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance au corps à corps. Elle tendit son bras gauche et activa son grappin. Une seconde plus tard, et elle était dans l'immeuble d'en face.

Il y eut des cris de surprise en contrebas. Les soldats d'Arès. Elle les avait oubliés ceux-là… Ils l'avaient vu et était sans doute en train de demander des renforts. De quoi rendre la situation encore plus compliquée.

Widowmaker ne s'arrêta pas de courir. Elle savait que la distance n'était pas une protection suffisante. L'assaillant la poursuivrait.

Dans un geste mécanique, elle s'apprêta à activer une mine à venin derrière elle. Avant de se rétracter. Si c'était Gérard, elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal...

Les ennemis de Talon doivent être éliminé, pensa-t-elle soudainement. Il avait interrompu une opération, détruit plusieurs alliés, tué ou blessé gravement un agent.

La mine s'éjecta de son bracelet tandis qu'elle continuait à courir. Derrière, Widowmaker entendit un violent bruit de chute. Le super-saut de l'armure avait moins de portée que son grappin, aussi l'assaillant avait-il dû atterrir dans la rue. Tant mieux. Cela lui donnait plus de temps.

Une nouvelle fenêtre apparut devant elle et Widowmaker utilisa son grappin, atterrissant sur un toit juste en face. Puis, elle se retourna, activa le mode-sniper de son fusil, avant de se mettre à surveiller le chemin qu'elle venait d'emprunter.

\- Aller, viens par-là...murmura-t-elle.

Grâce à sa lunette grossissante, elle vit l'assaillant atterrir dans la même pièce que là où elle se trouvait il y a deux minutes. Avant de suivre le même chemin. Widowmaker attendis patiemment...jusqu'à ce que sa mine s'active.

Un nuage de poison se répandit dans le couloir, faisant suffoquer et trébucher l'assaillant. Widowmaker pointa son fusil vers la tête et tira. Mais, malgré les toxines qui l'empoisonnait, son adversaire eut les réflexes suffisant pour baisser la tête. Pour agir aussi rapidement, il avait dû s'entraîner des années avec l'armure.

Cela ne découragea pas Widowmaker, qui enchaîna trois autres tirs, aussi vite que son arme le permettait. Une balle fut bloquée par le bouclier, une autre esquivé mais la troisième le toucha au torse, où elle fit chanceler l'assaillant, sans traverser son armure.

Widowmaker analysa la situation froidement. Même dans la meilleure situation, avec un ennemi empoisonné et une fenêtre de tir parfaite, elle n'avait réussi à infliger aucun dommage. La retraite était la meilleure solu…

Un bruit de moteur détourna son attention. Widowmaker tourna son fusil dans la direction des sons et aperçut un convoi blindé portant le logo d'Arès Corporation. Le véhicule de tête, qui avait dû la repérer grâce à ses tirs, pointait un obusier dans sa direction.

Son grappin partie au même moment que l'obus. Des éclats de béton ricochèrent contre ses jambières, mais leur impact suffit à déstabiliser sa trajectoire. Ce qui aurait dû être un parfait atterrissage sur un balcon se transforma en une chute vers le sol. A la dernière seconde, Widowmaker réussit à réactiver son grappin, ce qui lui permit d'amortir sa chute. Mais la douleur la fit tout de même grimacer.

Bam ! entendis-t-elle juste à côté. Elle leva la tête et aperçut la superbe armure Bayard qu'avait réalisé Torbjörn.

\- Vous allez payer pour tous ceux que vous avez tué ! cria le porteur, tout en s'élançant vers elle.

C'était étrange. Au combat, Gérard était plutôt du genre à dire "Rendez-vous au nom d'Overwatch !" ou à expliquer calmement à ses adversaires pourquoi ils étaient dans l'erreur. Sans compter qu'il ne la vouvoyait pas. Mais Widowmaker avait des réflexions plus urgentes.

Par exemple, comment ne pas mourir transpercé par l'épée chauffé à blanc qui se dirigeait vers sa tête. Elle esquiva en sautant sur le côté. Cela la fit se retrouver pile face au bouclier du porteur, qui la frappa avec.

L'énorme masse métallique rentra en contact avec son torse et la projeta en arrière sur plusieurs mètres. Heureusement que Talon avait amélioré la résistance de son corps, sinon Widowmaker serait morte sur le coup. Cela n'en restait pas moins incroyablement douloureux.

\- Ça c'était pour Gérard ! lui cria le porteur.

"Pour Gérard" ?

\- Tu n'es pas lui...murmura Widowmaker. Tu n'es pas mon mari...

\- Je suis celui qui va le venger !

Tout en parlant, l'assaillant fonça dans sa direction. Mais Widowmaker réactiva son grappin pour toucher le mur d'en face. L'épée s'enfonça dans le béton sans causer de dommage, tandis que l'assassine sautait souplement au-dessus de son adversaire. Elle en profita pour tirer en mode automatique.

À courte distance, les capteurs de l'armure avaient beaucoup moins de temps pour prévenir le porteur. Quand on parle de réflexe, un quart de seconde peut faire toute la différence.

Aussi, la rafale de balle toucha l'assaillant de plein fouet, au dos et au bras. Encore une fois, les balles ne traversèrent pas l'armure, mais le choc fit tomber à genoux le porteur.

\- La naiba ! jura-celui-ci.

Il fallut une poignée de seconde à l'assassine pour reconnaître la langue.

Du roumain.

\- Traian, déclara calmement Widowmaker en se réceptionnant au sol.

Traian se releva tout en se retournant.

\- Madame Lacroix, dit-il d'une voix pleine de haine. Mais je suppose que vous préférez Widowmaker ?

\- Ainsi, tu as volé l'armure de mon mari.

\- Et vous l'avez tué ! Il m'a fallu six ans pour en être sûr mais maintenant je sais que c'est vous ! Sale afurisită ! Et vous prétendiez l'aimer ?

Il se remit à charger, épée pointée vers elle. Widowmaker savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas transpercer l'armure. Mais elle avait un plan.

Une nouvelle fois, elle activa son grappin, se posant sur un balcon situé à l'opposé du convoi blindé qui lui avait tiré dessus un peu auparavant. Comme prévu, ils étaient en train d'avancer dans sa direction. Arès Corporation toucherait sans doute une belle prime s'ils arrivaient à la tuer. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Widowmaker tira sur un des blindés. Sa balle ricocha contre le blindage et les véhicules se mirent aussitôt à rouler vers elle.

Avec Traian sur leur chemin.

L'ancien agent d'Overwatch s'était précipité derrière elle pour arriver à portée de son super-saut. Mais dès que les blindés d'Arès l'avaient aperçu, ils s'étaient mis à tirer. Pas très diplomatique ces compagnies de sécurité. Mais après tout, ils étaient dans une zone de guerre. Tout ce qui n'était pas un allié était probablement un ennemi.

Pris pour cible par un obusier, Traian n'eut d'autre choix que d'abandonner la poursuite. Widowmaker avait pris soin de choisir un chemin de fuite qui obligerait Traian à rester exposé s'il la suivait.

Quelques minutes plus tard et Widowmaker estima s'être suffisamment éloigné pour être en sécurité. Il était temps de préparer l'élimination de son adversaire. Elle n'avait pas la puissance de feux suffisante pour traverser l'armure, mais un ou deux bastions l'aurait sans doute.

L'assassine sortie son communicateur de sa sacoche. Elle haussa un sourcil de surprise en voyant s'afficher un autre contact de Talon, situé non loin d'elle.

\- M'dam, ravi de voir que vous vous en êtes tiré, dit le légionnaire.

\- Comment êtes-vous vivant ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix inexpressive.

\- Grace à deux trucs, m'dam. Un, l'avantage d'être frappé par une lame aussi chaude, c'est que la plaie a cautérisé immédiatement. Deux, je sais pas exactement ce que les crânes d'œufs ont foutus avec mon corps, mais ça m'a rendu sacrément résistant.

\- Très bien. Rejoignez ma position.

\- A vos ordre m'dam.

Widowmaker appela ensuite le Secteur Zéros.

\- Humaine, la salua froidement une grinçante voix robotisée.

\- Un élément hostile est arrivé en ville dans le but de m'éliminer.

\- Nous savons. Il a tué trois des nôtres pour vous atteindre.

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide pour m'en occuper.

\- Non. Votre présence a été responsable de la mort d'omnics. D'autre risque de subir le même sort par votre faute. Nous ne voulons plus collaborer avec vous, humaine.

Widowmaker grimaça. C'était le souci de collaborer avec des fanatiques extrémistes. Ils laissaient leurs émotions affecter leur jugement.

\- Cet individu menace vos opérations ici. Il doit être éliminé et nous y arriverons mieux en collaborant.

\- Quitter cette ville, humaine. Vous êtes maintenant une cible du Secteur Zéros.


	12. L'Armure des Morts (3 sur 3)

L'assassine coupa la communication. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. A la place, elle contacta Maximilien. L'omnic était quelqu'un de très occupé mais Widowmaker avait suffisamment d'importance dans Talon pour qu'il réponde rapidement.

\- Madame Lacroix, dit-il poliment. J'ai ouï dire que vous aviez eu des...complications avec votre mission.

\- Un hostile me traque. Identité : Traian Ioan. Équipement : Armure Bayard Mark 4, amélioré. Formation : agent 1e classe d'Overwatch.

\- Voilà qui est fâcheux. Pensez-vous pouvoir régler le problème ?

\- Pas seule. Et le Secteur Zéros refuse de me soutenir. Leur haine des humains prend le pas sur leur logique. Vous auriez dû envoyer des agents omnics sur cette mission.

\- Le Secteur Zéros les auraient sans doute mieux reçus. Malheureusement, je n'en avais aucun de disponible qui soit aussi efficace que vous.

\- Ma puissance de feu est insuffisante pour percer son armure. J'ai besoin de renfort. Est-ce que Reaper ou Doomfist sont disponible ?

C'étaient des spécialistes du corps à corps. Chacun des deux pourrait sans problème s'occuper de Traian.

\- Je crains que non. Mais j'ai deux escouades qui peuvent vous rejoindre d'ici une demi-heure. Cela sera-t-il suffisant ?

\- Je ferais avec.

\- Parfait. Bonne chance madame.

En temps normal, Widowmaker n'aurait pas hésité à juste partir sans affronter Traian. Elle avait d'autre chat à fouetter et autant laisser une personne plus adaptée se charger de cette menace.

Mais deux choses la retenaient. Premièrement, Traian devait sans doute avoir localisé son transport et l'attendait juste à côté pour une embuscade. Car c'est ce que Gérard aurait fait. Fuir ne serait pas si facile.

Deuxièmement, elle voulait récupérer cette armure. Elle lui appartenait, pas à cette espèce de raté qui n'avait pu rejoindre Overwatch que grâce à la générosité de son mari.

Quelque chose bourdonna dans sa tête à cette pensée. Son côté rationnel lui rappelait que son but était juste de se retirer. Éliminer cette menace était facultatif. D'autres pouvait s'en charger, plus facilement qu'elle.

Mais Amélie écarta ces considérations. Elle voulait cette armure. Il y avait trop de souvenir qui en était lié.

A la pensée de ses souvenirs, sont mal de crâne augmenta et elle grimaça. Non… Elle devait se concentrer…

*Deux heures plus tard*

Traian observait attentivement l'appareil de Talon. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il était là. Fort heureusement, la patience avait toujours été une de ses rares qualités.

C'était toutefois plus difficile avec la rage qui l'habitait. Cette souffrance sourde devant l'injustice du monde.

Il n'y avait pas eu de justice pour le meurtre de Gérard. Aucun coupable n'avait été condamné. Talon était plus puissant que jamais. Et la traitresse qui l'avait assassinée était libre.

Rien que cette pensée lui faisait serrer les poings jusqu'à en avoir mal. Le simple fait d'y songer était douloureux. Une douleur qui ne s'apaisait que quand il agissait.

Toutefois, au fond de lui-même, Traian savait que ce qu'il faisait été mal. Que Gérard n'aurait pas approuvé. Il pouvait presque l'entendre. "La vengeance..." disait-il "...est une chose mauvaise. Elle ne fait que nous plonger dans un cycle sans fin de représailles destructrice. C'est une justice impartiale et miséricordieuse qui nous mènera à un monde sans violence."

Quel mauvais hommage lui rendait-il, en se lançant dans une vendetta personnelle, avec de l'équipement volé…

Soudain, Traian aperçut du mouvement. Des soldats de Talon, étaient en train de tirer sur… Widowmaker !

Comment étais-ce possible ? Pourquoi ? Non, non, il ne devait pas paniquer, pas se laisser déstabiliser. Pour l'instant, cela lui servait.

Gérard aurait su lui.

Que trop conscient de ses propres faiblesses, Traian se mit en route. Comme il était agréable de courir dans cette armure, aidé par l'exosquelette. Cela donnait une sensation de puissance réconfortante.

Arrivant près d'une fenêtre, Traian se laissa tomber, près à absorber le choc de l'atterrissage. Cela secouait toujours un peu. Mais il était habitué maintenant.

Bam ! Et il était au sol. Une très légère micro-impulsion se fit ressentir dans son épaule gauche. Traian identifia sans problème le signal : un humanoïde approchait dans cette direction.

L'armure Bayard Mark 4 était réputé pour avoir des capteurs améliorés dans un but offensif. Désormais, ils ne se contentaient plus de dévoiler les menaces en approche, mais aussi de signaler la position de l'ennemi, voir, en combat rapproché, l'endroit où il avait baissé sa garde. Il avait fallu trois ans d'entrainement à Traian pour exploiter cette capacité.

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers l'humanoïde. Comme prévu, il s'agissait de Widowmaker. Elle courait, seule, sans arme, une expression terrifiée sur le visage.

\- Traian, dit-elle en l'apercevant. Je vous en prie, aidez-moi !

Ce n'était plus la voix de la froide assassine, mais celle de cette douce danseuse, qui avait toujours été gentille avec lui.

\- Je...que...marmonna-t-il. Expliquez-vous !

Impulsion lourde en haut du torse. Sans réfléchir, Traian leva son bouclier et une balle s'écrasa dessus. Impulsions légères, à l'épaule droite, au genou, au… Raaaa, il y en avait trop ! Traian n'arrivait pas à les lires toutes. Il savait juste que de multiples humanoïdes approchaient.

\- C'est Talon ! dit Amélie en se rapprochant de lui. Ils m'ont enlevé et lavé le cerveau pour me forcer à tuer Gérard ! Puis ils m'ont transformé en ça !

Impulsion lourde au ventre. Le bouclier s'interposa, nouvelle balle bloquée. Quelques tirs partaient aussi vers Amélie, l'un d'eux lui éraflant la cheville. Elle poussa un cri de douleur.

Le cerveau de Traian travaillait à toute vitesse. Il se souvenait qu'Amélie avait été enlevé, quelques semaines avant l'assassinat de Gérard. Si Talon lui avait lavé le cerveau, cela pourrait expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

\- Mais vous voir, continua Amélie, toujours plus proche. Voir cette armure. Cela a brisé le contrôle. Et maintenant, ils tentent de me tuer !

Voilà qui expliquait tout ! Mais mieux encore, c'était pour Traian une occasion d'honorer la mémoire de Gérard. Il allait sauver sa femme de Talon et dévoiler la vérité au monde ! Guérir et révéler, plutôt que détruire.

\- Restez derrière moi ! dit-il à Amélie en avançant. Je vais vous proté…

Elle lui saisit soudainement les poignets tandis que son regard redevenait froid comme la glace.

\- Idiot, dit-elle. Tes émotions te rendent vulnérable.

C'était un piège ! Et il était tombé en plein dedans !

Traian se débattit, tentent de libérer ses poignets et de dégainer son épée. Mais Widowmaker était beaucoup plus forte que sa silhouette ne le laissait penser. Sans doute une modification de Talon. L'exosquelette de son armure donnait à Traian un net avantage, mais pas au point qu'il ne puisse se dégager immédiatement.

Impulsion lourde à la hanche gauche ! Impulsion lourde à la hanche droite ! Son corps tenta de se baisser pour esquiver et de lever le bouclier. Mais Widowmaker le ralentissait.

Deux décharges le touchèrent de plein fouet, des puissants tirs de fusil à pompe de légionnaire. Traian hurla de douleur tout en tombant à genoux. Widowmaker en profita pour lui donner un coup de coude qui le plongea à terre.

Tout autour de lui, des soldats de Talon s'approchèrent et le saisirent, immobilisant ses bras, appuyant sur son dos pour la plaquer au sol. Le roumain tentait de se débattre, mais ses ennemis étaient simplement trop nombreux. À un moment, il sentit que Widowmaker le lâcha, avant de reculer de quelques pas.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi mon mari t'a choisi comme assistant ? demanda Widowmaker, tandis qu'un soldat lui redonnait son fusil.

Traian ne répondit pas. Il était trop occupé à se débattre. Sauf que maintenant, les soldats le tapaient aux bras pour qu'il arrête de bouger.

\- Parce que tu es médiocre, poursuivit l'assassine. Et que Gérard pensait que tu serais incapable de devenir un agent d'Overwatch s'il ne te prenait pas personnellement en main.

\- Sale traitresse ! cria Traian. Un jour, tu paieras pour ce que tu as fait !

L'ignorant totalement, Widowmaker poursuivit son discours.

\- Et tu pensais être digne de porter son armure ? De suivre ses pas ? Tu aurais dû savoir où était ta place.

Elle se retourna vers les soldats de Talon.

\- Retirez lui l'armure, ordonna-t-elle. Je ne veux pas la salir avec son sang.

\- A vos ordres, m'dam.

Pendant que trois d'entre eux immobilisait fermement Traian, deux soldats se mirent à chercher les mécanismes d'ouvertures. Cela n'avait rien d'évident, les armures Bayard étaient rares, leur fonctionnement peu connu et leurs concepteurs avaient fait en sorte que le mécanisme d'ouverture ne soit pas une faiblesse au combat.

Widowmaker ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une pointe d'impatience en voyant les soldats se démener. Sentiment heureusement compensé par le plaisir anticipé à l'idée de posséder de nouveau cette armure, dont elle était la légitime propriétaire. Après tout, c'était son argent qui l'avait payé.

Puis, un bruit se fit entendre. Du métal contre de la pierre, des rouages mécaniques…

Widowmaker abaissa sa visière. Les formes thermiques d'une vingtaine d'omnic apparurent. Une douzaine d'Unité Zéros, cinq Éradicateur, deux Bastion et une OR-14. Tout un groupe d'assaut.

\- Assommez le ! Rapidement ! ordonna-t-elle. Nous avons des ennemis en approche !

Les soldats se mirent aussitôt à taper la tête de Traian, protégé par un épais casque. Celui-ci avait rentré sa tête entre les épaules pour résister au choc. Mais l'assassine ne le regardait même plus. Elle avait déjà activé son grappin pour rejoindre un balcon, qui lui donnerait un angle de tir sur les forces du Secteur Zéros.

Elle activa le mode sniper de son fusil, visa, retint son souffle et tira. La tête d'une Unité Zéros explosa en mille morceau, atteinte à sa source d'énergie. Une pluie de balle partie vers le balcon. Mais Widowmaker s'était déjà écarté.

\- M'dam, dit le légionnaire dans son oreillette. L'hostile est assommé.

\- Engager les omnics. Détruisez les bastions en priorités.

\- Bien m'dam.

Des échanges de tirs se firent entendre. De son côté, Widowmaker avait rejoint la cage d'escalier. Elle activa son grappin pour atteindre l'étage le plus haut, avant de se précipiter vers une fenêtre, tout en suivant des yeux les mouvements ennemis, qu'elle voyait à travers les murs grâce à sa visière.

Un bastion s'était déjà mis en mode tourelle, réduisant en miette les vieux murs de béton de la ville Allemande. Widowmaker visa le petit cube d'énergie qu'il avait à l'arrière. Sa balle l'atteignit en plein milieux, le faisant exploser et désactivant du même coup le Bastion. Pfff. C'était tellement facile de toucher une cible immobile !

Un cri de douleur se fit entendre. Le deuxième bastion venait de réduire en charpie un des soldats de Talon et le mur derrière lequel il s'abritait. Widowmaker profita que les omnics ne l'aient toujours pas repéré pour détruire le second bastion. Il fallait tout faire soi-même….

Les omnics l'avaient repéré. Mais leurs armes avaient trop peu de portée pour l'atteindre de là où elle était. Leurs pitoyables efforts arrachèrent un sourire à Widowmaker. Qui s'élargit lorsqu'elle abattit une autre unité Zéros.

L'OR 14 déploya un bouclier dans sa direction pour protéger ses alliés. Pitoyable. Widowmaker utilisa simplement son grappin pour se repositionner dans une autre direction, avant d'envoyer une balle dans la tête de la machine. Celle-ci fut secoué pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'un légionnaire ne l'achève d'un tir de fusil à pompe.

Un éradicateur répliqua en tirant sur le légionnaire, le faisant tomber au sol. En représailles, Widowmaker détruisit l'éradicateur d'un tir à la tête.

Il était très plaisant de massacrer ainsi ces omnics. Mais l'assassine devait penser aux intérêts de Talon avant tout.

\- Cessez de tirer et restez à couvert, ordonna-t-elle aux soldats de Talon, via son oreillette.

\- A vos ordres, madame.

Ceci fait, Widowmaker sortie son communicateur et utilisa l'ancienne fréquence pour contacter le Secteur Zéros.

\- Talon ne veut pas être votre ennemi, dit-elle. Rappelez vos forces et je les laisserais vivres.

Pour seule réponse, elle n'eut que des grésillements.

\- Très bien, dit Widowmaker à elle-même, en se préparant à tirer de nouveau.

\- C'est d'accord, humaine, dit soudainement la grinçante voix robotique.

Les omnics survivant cessèrent de tirer, avant de se mettre à lentement reculer.

Widowmaker sentis une pointe de déception, à l'idée de toutes ces cibles qu'elle ne pourrait abattre. Mais c'était ainsi qu'elle servirait au mieux les intérêts de Talon.

Il ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'à reprendre sa précédente affaire et…

Traian était en train de se relever.

Grâce à sa visière, Widowmaker voyait très nettement l'image thermique du roumain se redresser. Ce jeune fou avait simulé son inconscience depuis le début !

\- Derrière vous ! cria-t-elle à son escouade, via l'oreillette.

Deux soldats et un légionnaire se retournèrent, avant de tirer immédiatement. Traian se mit de profil tout en se protégeant de son bouclier. Un tir passa à côté de lui tandis que deux autres s'écrasèrent sur l'écu. Puis le roumain chargea en dégainant son épée.

Avec une grimace de mécontentement, Widowmaker se mit à courir vers l'autre côté de l'immeuble. Le combat contre le Secteur Zéros l'avait éloigné de son escouade, la laissant sans bonne ligne de vue.

Sa visière lui permit de voir Traian dégainer son épée et transpercer la tête d'un de ses soldats, tout en assommant un autre d'un coup de bouclier. Un tir de fusil à pompe fut esquivé, puis le légionnaire se fit couper l'avant-bras, avant d'être transpercé au cœur.

Dispersé par le combat contre les omnics, les autres soldats étaient trop loin pour intervenir. Le temps que Widowmaker atteigne une bonne position de tir, Traian s'était déjà éloigné de plusieurs centaines de mètre. Quelques secondes plus tard et il passa hors de portée de sa visière.

L'ancien agent ne s'arrêta de courir que quand il atteignit l'ancien bunker qu'il utilisait comme cachette.

Il n'avait pas réussi à venger son mentor.

Mais au moins, il s'était montré digne de son armure.

L'armure d'Amélie et de Gérard. L'armure des morts.

Désormais, elle appartenait à un vivant.

 **Fin**


End file.
